Digital Legend version Nara
by jirachifiresteel
Summary: Todos os digiescolhidos se reencontram novamente, até certo dia 3 garotas misteriosas aparecem...
1. A caminho de uma nova batalha

CAPÍTULO 1: A caminho de uma nova batalha

-No Reino de CRYSTAL A princesa de Crystal observava de longe, em uma sacada,todo o Digimundo, mas parecia muito pensativa. Alguém se aproxima... Miyu-Princesa? Princesa-Sim? Miyu-Desculpe minha intromissão,majestade,mas não pude deixar de notar que ultimamente anda muito pensativa.Há algo de errado? P-Eu não posso negar,principalmente para você que é a líder das digiescolhidas. Eu pressinto que algo terrível vai acontecer... Miyu-Algo Terrível? Como pode ser se, segundo informações de Tokyo, os digiescolhidos destruíram Lucemon e outros inimigos perigosos? E Yui informou que não há batalhas no Digimundo? E o Reino Crystal está em harmonia? P-É uma força maléfica e poderosa,muito maior que podemos imaginar... Miyu-Mas da onde vem essa força? PC-Eu não sei... Mas desta vez, não só a galáxia corre perigo,mas o universo inteiro...

Enquanto isso,na Terra,em Tóquio... Casa de Tommy Kitaru-Tommy!Acorda!Você está atrasado pra sair! Tommy-Ah,Kitaru,não enche, hoje é sábado! Kitaru-É pode até ser,mas você prometeu pra Izumi e para os meninos que iria até o templo para estudar para os exames finais do colégio! Tommy- Tá bom, tá bom... Eu vô acordar...

No templo Izumi-Já chegou todo mundo,JP? JP-Não, só pra variar um pouco, o Tommy tá atrasado! Takuya-Mas ele merece descansar,ele lutou muito na última batalha.. Hitsuki- Todos nós temos que ser compreensivos com ele. JP- É,mas isso não é desculpa para ele não vir,afinal ele prometeu! Kouji-Você continua o mesmo,né, JP? Izumi-Meninos,nós temos é que agradecer por não termos mais batalhas!Não ficar discutindo por coisas tão medíocres! Takuya- É você tem razão... JP- É... Kouji- Finalmente poderemos ser normais! Tommy-Oi!Tô muito atrasado? JP- Não, imagina! Ta- Manera,né,JP! To-Desculpa, prometo não me atrasar da próxima vez! Izu-T�, chega de conversa e vamos estudar para as provas. Todos- Ah,Izumi...

No Reino Crystal Enquanto a Princesa Crystal e Miyu conversavam, chegam Yui e Tokyo.  
Tokyo-Princesa,o reino está sendo atacado! P.C.- O quê ? Yui-Isso mesmo,todos os guardas estão mortos!Não temos mais reforços! Miyu-Quem está atacando o castelo? Yui-Não sabemos.Foi muito rápido, com apenas um golpe essa coisa matou todos! Nesse instante,uma energia destrói as portas da sala da princesa. P.C-Essa energia maligna... Miyu- Quem ou o que é você? Entidade Maligna- Eu sou Terror e matarei todos vocês! De repente, ele atira um raio... Yui- Protejam-se! E acerta em cheio a princesa. Tokyo- A Princesa foi atingida! Miyu-Light Crystal Rainbow!(esse golpe atinge o inimigo mas não chega a mat�-lo) Terror- Isso não foi nada!Eu voltarei e dominarei todo o universo! Os 3 Crystais desaparecem e o Reino começa a desmoronar. Yui e Tokyo-Princesa! Miyu-Por Favor, resista! P.Crystal- Senshi,protejam o universo contra esse inimigo e achem os crystais!Eu lhes mandarei para a Terra, lá vocês poderam viver! Yui-Não, Princesa! Miyu-Não use esse golpe! P.Crystal-Me perdoem,senshi, mas não vou deix�-las morrer, vocês acharam outra princesa que tomará meu lugar! Tokyo-Não,Princesa! Você é insubstituível... Em suas últimas forças,Princesa Crystal usa o golpe proibido... P.Crystal-Crystal Healing Escalation!Adeus,Senshi! E ela morre.As senshi são mandadas para a Terra e o reino é destruído...

Próximo capítulo: A Chegada de uma nova guerreira!

Dúvidas,críticas,sugestões:mande-me um e-mail falando o que vc achou do fanfic! 


	2. A chegada de uma nova guerreira

Capítulo 2 - A chegada de uma nova guerreira! 

Templo Tommy-Ah!Eu não aguento mais estudar! Izumi-Bom, acho que por hoje chega,continuamos amanhã. Kouji-Amanhã? Mas é domingo! Dá um tempo,Izumi! Izu-Tá bom,tá bom.Amanhã a gente não estuda. Continuamos segunda-feira. JP-E vê se não se atrasa,viu, Tommy! To-T�,tá...Eu já sei... Takuya-Já está tarde,e eu e Hitsuki precisamos ir.Tchau,gente! Kouji-Eu já vou indo também... Izumi-Eu também... Hitsuki-Tchau,Kitaru! Tchau gente! Kitaru-Thau, a gente se vê amanhã! JP e Tommy: Tchau! Tommy:Vamos,Kitaru!Tchau,JP! JP-Thau!

A chegada ... Miyu-Ei,vocês estão bem? Yui-Eu sim.Felizmente, não colidimos com a Terra... Tokyo, vc está bem? Tokyo-Ai,ai,ai minha cabeça... Eu estou muito tonta... Miyu-Tokyo! Felizmente,Miyu segurou Tokyo antes de que pudesse cair. Yui-Porque ela está tão fraca, se todas nós fomos protegidas pelo poder da Princesa? Miyu-Acho que sei qual o motivo... Ela gastou suas energias para nos proteger,pois o poder da Princesa não foi suficiente para chegarmos aqui com vida...Então, ela fez isso... Yui-Temos que lev�-la para um lugar seguro, e nós temos que nos abrigar também. Tokyo-Sim,mas transformadas assim, chamaremos muita atenção aqui na Terra... Yui-Use o seu golpe de transformação! Miyu-Rainbow Power,Transformation! Yui-Que roupas mais estranhas! Miyu-é que são as roupas das estudantes daqui... Yui-Bom,menos mal...Tive uma idéia!Que tal, ficarmos naquele prédio alí?(Apontanto para um prédio próximo onde estavam, vendo que não tinha muitas alternativas) Miyu-Parece um bom lugar para ficarmos provisoriamente na Terra.Certo,vamos l�!

No prédio... Miyu-Tokyo, vc está melhor? Tokyo-Sim, obrigado meninas! Yui-Mas, porque vc se arriscou tanto, gastando toda sua energia? Tokyo-Eu tinha que fazer isso, se não, provalmente morreríamos entranto na atmosfera terrestre e,assim, não consiguiríamos realizar nossa missão... Miyu-Mesmo assim, não deveria ter se arriscado tanto! Tokyo-Desculpe, mas como eu disse foi necessário... Miyu-Agora, o mais importante é proteger nossas identidades, procurar os crystais,e é claro,acabar com nosso inimigo,Terror. Yui-Vamos nos disfarçarmos sob a forma de estudantes. Miyu-Temos que entrar numa escola,enquanto realizamos nossa missão. Tokyo-Certo!

(...) Izumi- Bom, mas mudando de assunto, porque todo mundo está no pátio ? Tem alguma coisa importante hoje? Tommy- Parece que entraram três novas alunas na escola. Kouji-Mas, e da onde elas são? Izumi-Isso eu ainda não sei...(Infelizmente) Takuya-Elas são de outra escola, pediram transferência. Kouji-Como você soube disso, Takuya? Takuya-Ah, eu tenho minhas "fontes"!(Todos ficam com uma gota na cabeça) Uma voz é ouvida no auto-falante... -Gostaria da atenção de todos para apresentar as novas alunas da escola Juuban. Elas estudarão no terceiro colegial. Elas se chamam: Sayorini Asakura -Muito prazer-Haruna Hisakawa -Prazer em conhecê-los-E Megumi Hayashibara Quando Megumi foi se apresentar, ela, sem querer, acabou tropeçando e dando de cara no chão. Todo mundo começa a rir. -Olááááá�! Haruna-Comporte-se! Lembre-se que não podemos chamar atenção- ela falou sussurrando . Megumi-Desculpe, não foi por querer, eu caí por acidente... Tommy e Takuya-HA,HA,HA,HA,HA...! Izumi-Meninos, que falta de educação! Coitada da menina-na verdade nem ela mesma conseguiu se segurar para não rir. Na outra sala, onde está Kouji.. K-Oi,eu sou Kouji.Vc é Haruna,não é?(Kouji sente uma energia estranha vinda de Haruna) Haruna-Sim,eu sou a aluna nova.Muito Prazer! K-Aquela menina que caiu é sua amiga! H-Ah,infelizmente... ah,é,é,sim,como vc pode notar ela é meia desligada! K-É,né...Mas acidentes acontecem... Elas foram interrompidas pela professora que se aproximava da sala. K: "Essa energia é muito forte,é muito parecida com as dos guerreiros lendários.Devo estar imaginando "coisas"! Imagina,ela uma guerreira lendária!"

Na sala de Tommy e Takuya... Ta-Oi,sou Takuya.Vc é a Megumi?(Takuya também sente uma forte energia vinda de Megumi) Megumi-É,sou eu mesmo... -disse constrangida. Nesse momento,Tommy desandou a rir... Ta-Tommy,tenha modos! Bom, como vc pode ver este é meu amigo Tommy -dizendo isso com uma gota na cabeça. -Cumprimenta ela,Tommy!(Dando um tapão nas costas de Tommy) To-Oi... tudo... bem!Eu... sou... Tommy!(Se recuperando do tapão dado por Takuya) Megumi-Oi,prazer em conhecê-lo! Quando elas menos esperavam, a professora chegou, e começou a pegar no pé do Tommy. Professora-Sente-se imediatamente,Tommy! To-Mas professora,eu só estava conhecendo a Megumi-dando um tapão nela. Me-Ai-E quase que ela foi pro chão de novo! P-Isso é verdade,Megumi? Me-Ah,sim,claro,nós só estávamos nos conhecendo... P-Hum!Dessa vez passa,Tommy To-Ufa!Obrigado por me livrar dessa! Me-Ah,Tudo bem!

No final da aula... To-Megumi! Me-Ah? Tommy? To-Eu queria te agradecer por o que vc fez.Vc quer ir comigo e com o Takuya no Game Center? Tem uns jogos muito legais l�! Me-Puxa!Eu adoraria... -mas quando ela olha para trás vê Haruna e Sayorini a chamando para ir p/ casa. Me-Eu até iria, mas tenho que ir agora.Tchau! To-T�,tudo bem! Fica pra próxima!Tchau! Ta-Que menina mais estranha-se referindo a forte energia que sentira de Megumi. To-Porque,Takuya? Ta: Ah,sei l�! Esquece isso!Vamos lá no templo falar com o pessoal, que a essa altura devem estar nos esperando. Takuya ficou feliz por Tommy não ter percebido nada. -"É bom que ele não percebeu nada, não quero preocup�-lo".

No prédio das digiescolhidas... Sa-E aí, como foi as aulas para vocês? Me-Foi bem,conheci uns tal de... Ah,Tommy e Takuya.Eles são muito engraçados. Sa-Bom,eu conheci Izumi, a menina mais inteligente do colégio.Não sei porque, mas acho que ela ficou aborrecida comigo. Mas, e vc Haruna? Har-Eu conheci Kouji, um menino que aparenta ser bem serio.Aconteceu com vcs o mesmo que comigo? Me-Não sei... O que houve com vc? Har-Eu senti uma forte energia vinda daquele garoto... Sa-Eu devo confessar que senti uma energia estranha em Izumi... Me-É,eu também senti energias muito fortes naqueles garotos... Sayo-Será que eles poderiam ser nosso inimigo? Har-Eu ainda não sei,mas o que devemos fazer é nos aproximarmos deles e investig�-los de perto...

-Templo To-O que vc acharam daquelas garotas? Kouichi-De quem é que vc está falando? Kou-É que entraram 3 alunas novas lá na escola. Kouichi-Que estranho!Três alunas, assim,quase no fim do ano? Ta-Elas vieram de outra escola. Izumi-Alguém delas ficou na classe de vcs? Na minha ficou a Sayorini.Ela parece ser bem inteligente. Ko-Assim,que nem vc,Izumi?Isso não te incomoda? Izu-Não,não imagina!Porque me preocuparia com aquela garota,não é?(Com uma gota na cabeça,tentando disfarçar que aquilo não era verdade) Kou-Na minha classe, ficou a Haruna.Ela me parece ser muito solitária... Ta-Na minha classe e do Tommy,ficou a Megumi, aquela que caiu hoje de manhã. Vendo que estava ficando por fora da conversa, já que ele estuda outro colégio, Kouichi mudou de assunto )  
Continua no capítulo 3 - O inimigo ataca!Tommy em perigo!  
Deu pra reparar o "tamaninho" do capítulo 2 né?  
Dúvidas,críticas,elogios,sugestões:Mande um e-mail para mim 


	3. O inimigo ataca! Tommy em perigo!

Capítulo 3: O inimigo ataca!Tommy em perigo!

Casa de Tommy...

Milagrosamente,Tommy acorda antes que Takuya o chamasse.Na verdade,ñ foi à toa que acordou cedo,ele não conseguira dormir à noite por causa do estranho sonho.  
Ta-Tommy,vc acordado tão cedo?Até ñ reclamou de nada!  
Tommy ñ ouviu o que Takuya falara,estava muito perturbado.  
Ta-Tommy,Tommy!  
T-Hã!O que vc falou mesmo?  
Ta-O que houve,Tommy? Vc está tão desatento?Eu tinha perguntado porque vc acordou tão cedo,já que nunca faz isso!  
T-Pois é,né? Milagres acontecem.  
Takuya percebeu que algo ñ estava bem,alguma coisa preocupava Tommy.Durante todo o caminho até a escola, só o que ele pensava era isso:  
"-Será que aquele sonho era um aviso?"

Em algum lugar,muito distante dali.  
Terror-"Digi escolhidas...Então,vcs conseguiram chegar na Terra... Mas ñ vão viver por muito tempo"  
Alguém se aproxima.  
Maligna-Me chamou,meu senhor?  
Tr-Quero que domine aquela escola, há grandes fontes de energia lá... Isso é muito útil para meu plano.  
M-Mas... E as Digi escolhidas,senhor?  
Tr-Elas ñ são problema para mim!O meu objetivo é atraí-las para aquela escola... e acabar com suas vidas!  
M-Seu desejo é uma ordem,meu senhor.

Tommy chegou na escola muito cedo,antes mesmo de Izumi,Kouji e Takuya.Ele entrou na escola e os portões,bruscamente,se fecharam atrás dele,mas estava tão desatento que nem notou nada.Havia algo de estranho na escola...

-Templo Kouichi sentiu uma forte energia negativa na escola das meninas.  
-"Essa energia negativa... Eu nunca senti uma tão forte assim desde a época de Lucemon"  
-Preciso chamar Takuya e Kouji.  
Kouichi,através do comunicador, fala com Takuya.  
Kouichi-Takuya, venha para c�,rápido!  
Ta-O que houve,Kouichi?  
Kouichi-Eu ñ sei ainda,mas estou com um pressentimento ruim,acho que Tommy e o pessoal correm perigo.  
Ta-Tudo bem,eu e Kouji estamos indo para aí!  
Algum tempo depois.  
Kouichi-Que bom que chegaram logo!Vamos até a escola das meninas! Elas podem estar em perigo agora!  
Kitaru-Mas eu e a Hitsuki não detectamos nenhum movimento suspeito.  
Kouichi-Vcs ñ podem estar sentindo,mas eu senti uma energia negativa na escola!Eu vou l�!  
Ta-Está bem,vamos l�!

Na escola,Tommy achou estranho quando Narumi e Serena passaram por ele,sem ao menos cumpriment�-lo,  
e também por ñ ver Takuya,Kouji e nem mesmo Izumi.A professora faz uma pergunta a Tommy:  
T-Hã?Pode repetir,professora?  
P-Ñ,ñ posso,porque vc vai morrer,Tommy!  
A professora tenta atacar Tommy que consegue se desviar.Todos os alunos começam a perseguir Tommy,ele percebe que todos estavam sendo manipulados por alguma força... Ele correu o mais que podia,já que,como ñ haviam mais batalhas, ele ñ tinha mais o digivice,mas eles eram muitos e ele chegou ao fim da linha...

Chegando na escola,Kouichi e as meninas vêem Kouji,Izumi e Takuya:  
Izumi-Kouichi?O que vc está fazendo a esta hora aqui?Vc ñ deveria estar na escola?  
Kouichi-Pessoal!Que bom que ainda ñ entraram!Onde está o Tommy?  
Kou-Como vc sabe,ele provavelmente está atrasado de novo!  
Takuya-Ñ mesmo! Ele saiu cedo de casa e estava muito estranho.  
Izumi-Mas como, se a escola ainda ñ abriu?  
De repente, se ouvem vozes:"Morra!Morra!Morra!" e,após um breve intervalo ouve-se:"Socorro!Alguém por favor,me ajude"  
Kouichi-Esta voz é a do Tommy!  
Izumi-Ele está preso l�!  
Kouji-Vamos nos transformar... Ops!Esqueci que ñ temos mais os digivices!  
Izu-E agora?Como nós entraremos na escola?  
Kitaru-Felizmente,eu trouxe os digi-vices aqui para uma emergência como esta.  
Hitsuki-Transformem-se agora!  
Izumi/JP/Takuya/Kouji- Digi espírito!Evolução!  
JP-Mas esse portão continua fechado e parece ser muito resistente!  
Kouji-Isso ñ é problema para mim!Sabre duplo!(vc deve imaginar o estrago que ele fez)  
Quando elas foram,nem perceberam que Megumi as observava de longe,e mal acreditou no que viu:  
-"Não acredito que eles são... Mas,não tenho tempo para pensar nisso agora,tenho que me transformar.  
-Digi espírito!Evolução!  
Antes de entrar, Miyu avisou Haruna e Sayorini:  
-Garotas,venham agora para a escola!Ele está sendo atacada por alguma energia negativa!  
Sayo-Certo,estamos indo!  
Quando os Digi escolhidos e os gatos chegaram no local onde Tommy estava,viram-no sendo estrangulado pela professora.(Esta estava sendo manipulada)  
Todos-Tommy!  
Izumi lança seu ataque:  
-Hurricane Wind!  
Os alunos são paralizados e caem desacordados no chão,mas o inimigo ñ sofre nenhum dano.  
-Pessoal,me ajudem-gritava Tommy quase sem ar e energia.  
Kouichi-Isso ñ vai ficar assim!Meteoro sombrio!  
E após um intervalo,vê-se o resultado:  
-O que?Meu ataque,simplesmente,foi absorvido!  
Mas,logo após isso,para espanto de todos, o ataque se volta para Kouichi.Ele é atirado para longe!  
Kou-Kouichi,vc está bem?  
Kouichi-Sim... Mas temos que ajudar Tommy rápido,antes que seja tarde demais!  
Takuya-Eu vou atacar!Salamandra... - antes que Takuya pudesse continuar, Izumi interrompeu Izumi-Não ataque!Pode acontecer o mesmo que com Kouichi- e ela vai até Tommy Izumi-Tommy,Tommy!Vc está bem-Ele nada responde,estava inconsciente.  
Maligna-Agora vcs pagarão por isso!  
A maligna faz um campo magnético e começa a sugar energia dos digi escolhidos.  
Neste momento,chegam as novas digi escolhidas e ficam espantadas com o que vêem.  
Miyu-O que está havendo aqui?  
Tokyo-Isso eu ñ sei,mas devemos atac�-la antes que acabe c/ a vida destes digi escolhidos.  
Yui-Certo!  
Miyu-Light Crystal Rainbow-o inimigo é envolvido por faixas coloridas que o prendem e o campo magnético é desativado.  
Yui-Sun Fire Ball-Uma grande bola de fogo é arremessada por Yui.  
O inimigo manipulador é destruído, e a professora cai desmaiada no chão.Os digiescolhidos vão ao encontro de Tommy Izumi-Como ele est�?  
Kouji-Está inconsciente e muito ferido.Precisamos lev�-lo daqui imediatamente.  
Takuya olha para trás e vê as novas digi escolhidas:  
-Quem são vcs?Porque nos ajudaram?  
Miyu-Logo vcs saberão!  
Yui-Nos encontraremos em breve,digi escolhidos!  
E desaparecem num flash de luz.

-Templo Tommy foi levado para o Templo para se recuperar.  
Kouichi-E então,ele dormiu?  
Takuya-Felizmente sim.Mas foi muito difícil convencê-lo,pois apesar de estar fraco,continua teimoso, como sempre.  
Kouji-Por que ele não quis descansar?  
Takuya-Ele me disse que queria falar um assunto urgente com vcs,Hitsuki e Kitaru.Eu até imagino o que deve ser.  
Izumi-O que acha que seja?  
Takuya-Na noite passada,ele me ligou muito nervoso e pediu que eu fosse a casa dele e me contou sobre um estranho sonho que tivera.Takuya-Bom,continuando,ele me contou que sonhou c/ uma mulher estranha avisando sobre um perigo que estaria por vir.  
Kit-Vc ñ acha que ele fez isso só pra te encontrar?  
T-Ñ, ñ mesmo,eu conheço o Tommy,sei quando está brincando e quando está falando sério.  
Ko-Deve ser por isso que ele foi tão estranho p/ o colégio hoje.  
De repente,surge Tommy se apoiando na porta.  
To-Era exatamente isso que ia falar com vcs.  
Izumi-Tommy,vc deveria estar descansando!  
To-Eu sei, Izumi... mas o que tenho p/ lhes falar é muito mais importante.  
Tommy quase cai,mas Kouji e Takuya o seguram antes disso.  
Ko-Sente-se aqui,Tommy.  
To-Como o Takuya falou,e vcs já devem saber,fiquei muito perturbado desde que tive aquele sonho e principalmente agora c/ esse ataque na escola.  
Izumi-Nós também temos que lhe dizer uma coisa... Eu senti uma forte energia emanando da menina nova que ficou em minha classe.  
Ko-Eu também senti uma grande energia em Haruna.  
Takuya-E,eu também senti uma energia estranha naquela menina de nossa classe,Tommy.  
Tommy-Por que ñ me falaram isso antes?Sabiam que ela pode ser nosso inimigo-falava indignado.  
Kouji-Calma,Tommy!Espere eles acabarem de falar.  
Kouichi-Mas,o que eu acho mais estranho em tudo isso,foi a aparição daquelas garotas que acabaram com aquela maligna na escola.  
Tommy-Que garotas?  
Kouji-Umas garotas estranhas,parecendo guerreiras,apareceram lá e nos salvaram.Sem a ajuda delas,nós provavelmente estaríamos todos mortos agora.  
Izumi-Kitaru,vc sabe se existem outras guerreiras lendárias,além de nós e dos antigos guerreiros?  
Kitaru-Que eu saiba,não.Os únicos existentes são esses mesmos que vc falou, Izumi.  
Hitsuki-Só se... Se estas digi escolhidas são de outra dimensão e nos conhecem de algum modo.  
JP-De outra dimensão?  
Kitaru-É bem possível,pois os 3 arcanjos digimons mantinham relações não só com povos do digimundo,mas de outras dimensões também.  
Izumi-Mas,nós nunca soubemos disso?  
Hitsuki-Na verdade,eu nunca falei sobre isso,pois ñ era realmente importante e até Ophanimon ñ achava que isso fosse influir na vida de vcs.  
Takuya-É,mas agora que vc falou,temos que ficar atentas a essas digi escolhidas,mesmo nos ajudando ou ñ!  
Izumi-Eu vou fazer uma pesquisa com meu mini computador sobre as relações que o Milênio de Prata mantinha c/ essas supostas dimensões.(É gente,o computer da Izumi tem mil e uma utilidades)  
Kou-Boa idéia,Izumi!  
Depois da longa conversa,elas se dispidiram,mas Tommy ficou p/ se recuperar.  
Takuya-Tem certeza que vai ficar bem? Tommy-Claro!E,além disso,ñ quero involver minha família nisso.o Kouichi vai cuidar bem de mim,né,Kouichi-gritou ele.  
Kouichi-Claro,claro!Ñ se preocupe, Takuya-respondeu ele de longe.  
Takuya-Então,está bem,amanhã venho visit�-lo.  
Ah!Eu ñ quero vê-lo tão triste,isso ñ faz seu tipo.  
Prometa que vai tentar se animar um pouco,t�?  
Tommy-Eu vou tentar... -ele responde Takuya:Então t�- e vai até Izumi Ele lhe dá um carinhoso beijo nos lábios dela,e se dispede.

Nós nos vemos novamente no capítulo 4 - Ataque no templo!Digi escolhidos em apuros!

Sugestões,críticas,elogios:Mande um e-mail pra mim! 


	4. Ataque no templo! Digiescolhidos em apur...

CAPÍTULO 4: Ataque no templo!Digi escolhidos em apuros!

No apartamento das novas digi escolhidas.  
Sayo-Então,quer dizer que aquele grupo são os guerreiros lendários?  
Me-É,exatamente isso.  
Ha-Puxa!E nós pensando que eles eram nosso inimigo!  
Me-É,mas...será que deveríamos envolvê-los em nossa missão?  
Ha-Ñ sei se devemos fazer isso,ñ temos esse direito, além do mais agora,acabando com a pouca tranquilidade que tinham.  
Sayo-é verdade... mas ñ tenho certeza se nós 3 sozinhas o venceremos.  
Me-Ñ diga isso,Sayorini!é claro que nós vamos vencê-lo!  
Sayo-Eu ñ teria tanta certeza... E se realmente ñ conseguirmos?É uma possibilidade,ñ é?  
Ha-Vc está certa... Talvez, teremos que pedir ajuda aos digi escolhidos Me-Até vc,Haruna?  
Ha: Temos que ser realistas,Megumi!  
Um longo período de silêncio se pôs entre elas.Embora Megumi ñ quisesse acreditar,aquilo que Sayorini disse era verdade.Talvez, as 3 sozinhas realmente ñ conseguiriam derrotar TERROR.

No templo.  
Tommy dormira no templo.Ele acordara cedo e viu sobre uma pequena mesa, o digi-vice,agora iluminado pelos raios de sol,que teria que usar novamente.  
-"É,ñ tem jeito mesmo... Vou ter que us�-lo para batalhar.  
Vendo que Kouichi ñ se encontrava em casa,Tommy foi até a frente do templo.  
Kouichi-Tommy!Vc deveria estar descansando!  
Tommy-Eu já tô melhor,Kouichi-mas ao acabar de falar,quase que cai de novo.  
Kouichi-Viu? O que é que eu falei? Vc está fraco ainda!Vá descansar agora!  
Tommy-Mas Kouichi... Eu tô entediado de ficar l�!  
Kouichi-Ñ interessa!É pra vc ficar l�!Além disso,a Izumi e os meninos a essa hora devem estar saindo da escola pra vim te visitar,t�?  
Tommy-T�,tá bom!Eu já tô indo...-mas antes de ir,Tommy fala-Kouichi,obrigado por tudo que tá fazendo por mim,t�?  
Kouichi-Hã?Que isso,Tommy!Afinal,amigos são pra essas coisas,né-disse ele,meio sem graça.  
Tommy dá um sorriso e sai.  
Kouichi:"Essa nem eu esperava.Pelo visto, ele já recuperou seu humor...Acho que nem eu,nem ninguém ia se acustumar com ele triste desse jeito."-pensou ele.

Na escola.  
Izumi,Kouji e Takuya chegaram na escola e ficaram muito atentos a Haruna,Sayorini e Megumi.Durante toda a aula,Izumi vigia discretamente Sayorini,que agia normalmente,já que sabia quem Izumi realmente Kouji aconteceu o mesmo,mas ele ñ acreditava que Haruna pudesse ser um inimigo,pois a energia que ela emanava era muito pura e boa,poderia até ser igualada a de Tommy.Então,em sua classe.  
Kou-Haruna!  
Har-Kouji?  
Kou-Eu percebi que todos os dias,vc passa o recreio sozinha.Vc ñ gostaria de pass�-lo comigo?  
Har-Ah...ñ sei se deveria.  
Kou-Ah!Por que ñ-puxando Haruna pelo braço. Isso só vai fazer bem pra vc!  
Har-Tudo bem!Se vc insiste tanto,eu vou com vc.  
Durante o recreio,Haruna e Kouji conversavam bastante.Pareciam estar se dando muito bem.  
Kou-Parece que vc ñ tem muitos amigos,né?Ah, me desculpe!Eu ñ deveria estar me intrometendo.  
Har-Ah,tudo bem!é verdade mesmo,eu sempre fui assim,quieta e sem muitos amigos.  
FLASHBACK Aquilo era realmente verdade.Haruna começou a pensar no Reino de Crystal que foi destruído.L�,Yui e Miyu eram muito extrovertidas,se entendiam com todos e tinham muitos amigos.Mas,ela era a única sozinha lá.Sempre ficava quieta, e falava só o necessário, com poucas pessoas.Na verdade,falava mais c/a princesa e c/ as digi escolhidas.Nunca teve muitos amigos, e isso preocupava muito a Princesa,já que Haruna era muito especial para ela,era como se fosse a relação entre mãe e filha.  
Os pensamentos de Haruna foram interrompidos por Kouji.  
-Vc quer um pouco-perguntou Kouji,mostrando uma vasilha com muitas guloseimas.(Como vcs devem saber o Kouji é um ótimo cozinheiro)  
Har-Obrigada!Hum...Isso é muito bom!Vc deve ser um ótimo cozinheiro.  
Kou-É,modéstia parte,eu sou sim-falou rindo.  
Enquanto isso,Megumi e Sayorini as observavam.  
Sayo-Que bom que a Haruna se entendeu com aquele menino,né?Ela sempre foi muito sozinha.  
Me-Ah... É bom sim-falando de boca cheia,já que ela tava com um monte de doces nas mãos.  
Sayo-Ai,Megumi!Como uma menina que nem vc pode comer tanto- falou ela espantada,com uma gota na cabeça.  
Me-Mas,isso é uma delícia!  
De volta a classe,precisamente na de Takuya.  
Sayo-Oi,Takuya!Tudo bom?Por que o Tommy ñ veio hoje?  
Takuya-Oi,Sayorini!Ele ficou um pouco resfriado e achou melhor ficar em casa.-disse ele, ocultando o verdadeiro motivo da falta de Tommy.  
Sayo-Mas é sério-perguntou ela,mesmo sabendo o que ocorrera com Tommy.  
Takuya-Ñ,felizmente ñ-disse ele,tentando disfarçar.  
Sayo-Será que eu poderia visit�-lo?  
Neste momento,Takuya pensou se deveria ou ñ lev�-la.Se levasse,por um lado,estaria pondo em risco a segurança de Tommy,mas,por outro,ela ficaria desconfiada se ñ fosse.  
Sayo-E então,Takuya?Posso ir?  
Takuya-Tá...Tudo bem!Vc pode ir!  
Sayo-Ah,não!Daí é muita gente pra visitar o Tommy!  
Kouji-Deixe-as em mim-falou Kouji se aproximando com Haruna.  
Takuya-Mas,Kouji...E o Tommy?  
Kouji-ñ vai acontecer nada.Pode lev�-las.  
Takuya-Tá bom!Se é vc quem diz...ñ quer ir junto?  
Kouji-ñ,infelizmente tenho que ir pra casa.  
Izumi se aproxima.  
Takuya-Vc ñ quer ir junto tb,Izumi?  
Izumi-Eu até iria,mas tenho um dever muito importante para fazer.-disse ela,se referindo a pesquisa que tinha que fazer.  
Takuya-T�!Então,vamos logo!  
Sayo-Haruna,cadê a Megumi?  
Ha-Ela já está vindo.-apontando para Megumi que se aproximava.  
Depois que as 4 se reuniram,seguiram em direção ao templo.

Na casa de Izumi.  
Izumi pesquisava arduamente em seu computador.E depois de algumas horas,chegou a uma resposta:  
-"Então,aquelas garotas são as novas digi escolhidas!Por isso ñ encontrei informações anteriores sobre elas!Elas são de outra dimensão e mantinham contato com os 3 arcanjos digimons!Tenho que avisar as meninas ou então estarão cometendo um grave erro!"

No templo.  
Ta-Chegamos!Ñ é a casa do Tommy,mas é aonde ele está até se recuperar.  
Kouichi-Takuya!  
Ta-Oi,Kouichi!E então,como o Tommy est�?  
Kouichi-Já está melhor,já recuperou até seu humor de sempre!Mas... quem são essas meninas?  
Ta-Ah,esqueci de apresent�-las!Elas são Sayorini,Haruna e Megumi.São alunas da escola e vieram para visitar o Tommy.  
Megumi/Sayorini/Haruna-Muito Prazer em conhecê-lo!  
Kouichi-Igualmente.Bem,mas vamos entrando.Vou avisar Tommy que tem visitas.  
Enquanto isso, a maligna enviada por terror observou tudo o que acontecera, e estava pronta para atac�-las.  
Maligna: "-Encontrei!Digi escolhidos!Vcs vão se arrepender"  
De volta ao templo.  
Kouichi-Tommy!Tem visitas para vc.  
To-"Ai,tomara que seja a Hitsuki!"-pensou ele.  
Ta-Oi,Tommy!Como est�?  
To-Hã?Takuya,Megumi e ... Quem são vcs?  
Har,Sayo-Haruna e Sayorini.Somos amigas da Megumi.Muito Prazer!  
To-Ah...Oi!  
Ta-Parece que vc ñ gostou muito da nossa visita,né?  
To-Ah,ñ!Que isso,Takuya!Eu gostei muito que vcs vieram aqui-com uma gota na cabeça,tentando disfarçar.-E Izumi e Kouji?Por que ñ vieram?  
Ta-Disseram que viriam mais tarde.  
To-Ah,tá...

Enquanto isso,na rua.  
Izumi e Kouji sentiram a mesma energia,e se dirigiram para o templo.  
JP-"O que é isso?Que energia é essa?"-pensou ele.  
Har-"Essa energia..."Meninas se abaixem-disse ela em voz alta,e num impulso rápido, empurra Tommy para o chão.  
To-Ai!Desse jeito,eu vou me machucar!  
De repente, a porta do quarto estoura e um raio a atravessa.  
Ta-Quem é vc?  
CONTINUA.  
Próximo Capítulo: Capítulo 5 -Revelações são feitas!As identidades das novas Digi escolhidas! 


	5. Revelações são feitas! As identidades da...

CAPÍTULO 5: Revelações são feitas! As identidades das Digi escolhidas!

CONTINUAÇÃO.  
Maligna-Eu sou uma maligna de Terror, e as destruirei por interfirirem em nosso caminho,digi escolhidos!  
Kouichi-"Como ela sabe quem somos?"-pensou ele.  
Mali.-Morram-e começou a atac�-las.  
Kouichi e Takuya levaram Tommy para um lugar mais seguro, enquanto Haruna,Sayorini e Megumi tentavam se proteger.  
Hotaru: "-Tommy,transforme-se" -cochichou ela.  
To-Certo!Digi espirito... Eu ñ posso,estou fraco ... - e caiu de joelhos no chão.  
Ta-Ele ainda esta fraco! Kouichi, Hotaru,temos que nos transformar para protegê-lo!(Hum...o Takuya falando certo é meio difícil de se ver)  
Takuya/Kouichi/Hotaru-Digi espírito!Evolução!  
Takuya, Hotaru e Kouichi tomam a frente de Tommy.Takuya ataca:  
-Salamandra ardente!  
As chamas vão em direção a maligna,mas ela as agarra e puxa Takuya com brutalidade.  
Tommy-Takuya!  
Takuya-Eu estou bem ,pessoal!  
A maligna ñ tinha percebido, mas as chamas de Takuya causara-lhe um ferimento na face.  
Malig.-Vai se arrepender!  
Das mãos da maligna saem círculos de eletricidade, que envolvem Kouichi, Takuya Hotaru, e à medida que o tempo passa, os círculos vão diminuindo...(Nossa!Como eu sou dramática)  
Ko-Temos que sair daqui!  
Takuya-Mas,como?  
Tommy-Eu tenho que ajud�-los!ñ vou deix�-los sozinhos,é por minha culpa que estão aqui... Ele ñ via outro jeito, e foi se aproximando dos círculos elétricos,quando a maligna fala algo:  
-Se eu fosse vc,ñ faria isso,queridinho! Caso vc encoste,será eletrocutado até a morte!Ha,ha,ha,ha.  
Takuya-ñ temos mais saída!O que faremos?  
Megumi ia se transformar, quando Haruna a impede:  
Me-Haruna,se ñ as ajudarmos,eles vão morrer!  
Har-Acalme-se!ñ podemos interferir!Nós prometemos!  
Sa-Há 2 guerreiras que ainda podem ajud�-las.Temos que esperar até lá.  
Megumi,mesmo contrariada resolveu ñ interferir,apesar da situação ser grave.  
Kouji e Izumi aparecem:  
Kouji-Droga!Chegamos tarde demais!  
Izumi-Calma!Nós vamos ajud�-los-disse já com o visor e computador na mão.  
Kouji-Eu ñ vou esperar... -e começou a ir em direção da parede eletrocutada.  
Tommy-Ñ,Kouji!Afaste-se! Se vc se aproximar vai morrer!  
Izumi-É verdade,Kouji!Se vc se aproximar,levará um choque de mais de 100.000 volts!  
A esta hora,os círculos estavam quase encostando nos 3 digi escolhidos, que estavam comprimidos um contra o outro.  
Sayo-Haruna,ñ temos outra alternativa!Temos que ajud�-los!  
Har-T�,tudo bem!Vamos ajud�-los!  
Me-Até que enfim uma atitude sensata!  
Sayorini/Haruna/Megumi-Digi espírito!Evolução!  
Yui ataca-Earth Wind Blast- Uma rajada de vento arrasta a maligna,mas esta ñ sofre muitos danos.  
Malig-Ah!Digi escolhidas! Que bom que apareceram.Estava esperando por vcs-disse ela com ar irônico.

JP:"Essas garotas novamente nos ajudando...Quem elas serão?" Aquela dúvida ñ era somente de JP,mas dos outros também.Quem seriam aquelas guerreiras misteriosas?  
Yui-Ñ permitiremos que vidas inocentes (Inocentes?Hum...Tenho minhas dúvidas... )sejam sacrificadas.  
Miyu-E que outras pessoas sejam machucadas.  
Tokyo-Em nome da paz e da justiça.  
novas Digi escolhidas-Nós a puniremos!  
Tommy: Ei!Essa fala é minha!  
Takuya-Cala a boca,Tommy!Vc quer q elas descubram que vc é-disse susurrando.  
Tommy-Ai!Eu esqueci q eu ñ to transformado-disse ele com uma gota na cabeça. ( 0)  
Takuya:( 0)Ñ dêem bola para o que ele diz.Ele está um pouco alterado!Continuem lutando-disse ele com a mão na boca do Tommy e uma gota na cabeça.  
Kouji- Até mesmo nessas horas,o Tommy ñ perde o humor..." -pensou.  
Todos ficaram com uma gota na cabeça,exceto a Maligna(Obvio,né!DÃÃÃÃ...) e as outras meninas,que ñ entenderam muita coisa.  
Izumi-Aguentem firme!Nós vamos ajudar!E vcs, o que fazem aqui novamente?  
Tokyo-Calma!Nós viemos aqui para lhes ajudar!Ñ somos seu inimigo!  
Maligna-Chega de conversa! Dark Thunder-uma bola de raios negros vão em direção das meninas!  
Tokyo-Protejam-se!  
Kouji-Isso ñ pode ficar assim!Temos que atacar!  
Izumi-Vamos ter que ver os resultados dessa luta.  
Yui-Então vc quer brigar,né? Sun Light,shine! Um clarão de luz deixa a maligna confusa.  
Malig-Droga!Meus olhos,ñ estou enchergando! Nesse momento, os círculos se desfazem.  
Yui-Agora é sua chance,Miyu!  
Miyu-Certo! Rainbow Healing Heart- a maligna é destruída, mas em suas últimas palavras.  
Maligna: Ñ pensem que isso foi uma dura batalha! A vingança virá por meios mais brutos e cruéis! Vcs ñ perdem por esperar!Ha,Ha,ha,ha- e ria ironicamente.  
Takuya-Então, vcs é que são as novas Digi escolhidas.  
Izumi-Agora tudo se encaixa perfeitamente.  
Kouji- A grande energia que possuem .  
JP-É porque são digi escolhidas!  
Tommy-Eu ñ posso acreditar.  
Todos estavam paralizados,era difícil acreditar no que acabaram de presenciar.  
Har-Desculpem-nos... Mas ñ tínhamos outras alternativas até esperar o momento certo.  
Tommy-Mas pq vcs ñ falaram quem realmente eram?  
Me-A pouco tempo,nós ñ sabíamos quem eram vcs.  
Sayo-E depois, ñ queríamos acabar com sua tranquilidade... Nós temos uma missão a cumprir.  
JP-Que missão tão importante é essa?  
Har-Bom,já que vcs querem ouvir, eu vou contar.  
Haruna falou da morte da princesa,da missão que tenham e do inimigo,Terror.  
Har-E assim viemos parar aqui... - terminou ela.  
Takuya-Puxa,que história mais triste!  
Izumi-O que eu acho mais estranho, é como ñ soubemos que a Ophanimon mantinha relações com seu reino?  
Kouji-E também, como ñ nos conhecemos antes, já que era comum no Milênio de Prata , a Ophanimon fazer festas para promover a integridade dos povos intergaláticos.  
Takuya-Nossa,Kouji!Vc falou bonito agora:"Povos intergaláticos"! Cê anda lendo o dicionário,é?  
Kouji-Ai,Cala a boca,Takuya! ( 0)  
Kouichi-Voltando ao assunto...nós já explicamos a vcs que.  
Mas Sayorini os interrompe:  
- O motivo é que ela ñ queria oferecer perigo para nosso reino, já que naquele tempo, o Milênio de Prata era ameaçado pelo Negaverso.  
Har- O que queríamos agora era a ajuda de todos vcs...Se vcs quiserem,claro... e então,Tommy?  
Tommy estava pensativo,ñ tinha falado nada(ele nem riu da piadinha do Takuya!)até que.  
To-Sim...Eu concordo com vcs Nós vamos enfrentar esse inimigo,por mais forte que ele seja.  
Takuya-Vc têm certeza que é isso mesmo que vc quer?  
To-Tenho... -mas nesse instante,lágrimas e mais lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto. -Desculpe... -e se retirou da sala.  
Izumi-Tommy!Espere-disse ela em alto tom.  
Takuya-Deixe que eu converso com ele,Izumi.  
Izumi-Mas.  
Kouji-Izumi,deixe ele ir.Ele vai entendê-lo melhor que você.  
Izumi-Está bem.  
Megumi-O que houve com ele?Eu nunca vi Tommy tão triste assim antes.Mesmo o conhecendo pouco, eu sei que ele é muito extrovertido.  
Ta-Ele ainda tá muito abalado com todos esses acontecimentos .  
Megumi-Eu entendo...

Enquanto isso,fora do templo.  
Tommy estava sentado em um degrau,debruçado sobre suas pernas,chorando baixo,quando Takuya e Kitaru se aproximam:  
Kitaru-Ei,Tommy... O que houve?Vc está bem?  
Tommy-Será que eu fiz a escolha certa? Takuya-Tommy, vc só agiu com o seu coração,fez o que ele mandou.  
Tommy se afasta um pouco e diz-Eu quero ajud�-los... Mas,eu ñ sei se quero ver denovo ver você e meus amigos se machucarem por mais uma batalha... -neste momento, ele relembra das guerreiras sendo atacadas por Lucemon,caindo inanimadas, sem vida,uma a uma.  
-Eu ñ sei se eu quero... - e chora novamente.  
Kitaru põe as mãos sobre os ombros de Tommy e o olha profundamente:  
-Tommy,nós sempre enfrentamos inimigos terríveis, e unidos, sem nunca perder a esperança, nós vencemos batalha a batalha... e ñ vai ser diferente agora. Ele levanta a cabeça e fala decidamente:  
-Você está certa, Kitaru. Se nós nos unirmos,vamos vencer esse inimigo. -terminou ele,enxugando as lágrimas. Os 3 acabam voltando para o templo, e lá as meninas esperam:  
JP-Tommy ,vc está melhor?  
Ele acena positivamente com a cabeça.  
Har-Então,Tommy,qual é sua resposta?  
To-Haruna,Sayorini e Megumi... Eu pensei muito e vou ajud�-las.Tudo bem pra vcs-referindo-se a Izumi,JP,Kouji e Takuya.  
Kou-Tommy,nós estamos com vc!  
Izu-Nós sempre lutamos ao seu lado.  
JP-E isso vai continuar para sempre!  
Ta-Claro,Tommy!Nós nunca vamos te abandonar!  
To-Obrigado,pessoal-disse ele emocionado.  
To-Bom,acho que agora devemos ir... Já está tarde e temos aula amanhã.

Er... capítulo "meio" longo né?  
Sugestões,criticas,elogios: Mande um e-mail pra mim v 


	6. As fraquezas dos digiescolhidos A inveja...

CAPÍTULO 6 :As fraquezas dos digiescolhidos!A inveja de Kouichi!

Dimensão escura,ponto 0 no parodoxo espaço-tempo.  
T-Estas digiescolhidas estão me cansando... Eu nunca esquecerei a batalha que foi travada a 5000 mil anos atrás.  
Flashback.  
Uma batalha é travada,de um lado, um ser maligno cheio de energia negativa,de outro,uma princesa,cheia de luz, e atrás dela,3 guerreiras.Algo acontece... Três cristais se juntam,formando um único e poderoso crystal,a princesa o usa e destrói o ser maligno.  
Fim do flashback.  
T-Já chega- e bate o punho com força sobre o trono. -Isso já foi longe demais!  
Ele se aproxima de 3 colunas que imediatamente são iluminadas(Thãn thãn thãn thãn...olha o suspense...XD)aparecem os 3 crystais Sun Crystal,Rainbow Crystal e Earth Crystal.  
T-Óh,poderes das trevas, traga-me esse ser maligno a mim-nessa hora uma maligna aparece. -Seu nome será "Envy", a maligna da inveja! Tome...-e entrega um dos crystais a ela-esse crystal te dará energia para lutar.Vá e provoque a inveja de Kouichi!  
En-Sim,meu mestre.  
T: Vamos ver,Tommy,se vc q é tão "bonzinho"... lutará contra seu próprio aliado!Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha... - e ri ironicamente.

Na escola Juuban.  
Har-Oi,Kouji!Bom dia!  
Kou-Bom dia,Haruna!Cadê as meninas?  
Har-Bom,pra variar, a Megumi tá ali com o Takuya -disse ela apontando p/ os dois q estavam rindo muito.  
Kou-Parece q eles estão se divertindo muito ,né?  
Har-É. E a Sayorini e a Izumi estão alí.-disse ela apontando p/ elas q estavam conversando calmamente.  
Kou-Elas são bem parecidas,são inteligentes,se entendem muito bem.  
Har-Eu fico feliz q todas têm se dado bem.  
Kou-Haruna, vc sabe q eu sou seu amigo tb,né?  
Har-É?Sério mesmo?  
Kou-Claro-disse sorrindo.Vc pensava q eu ñ fosse,é?  
Har-Ñ,claro q ñ... Eu só ñ tinha... certeza-disse ela meio tímida.  
Enquanto isso,onde Megumi e Takuya estavam.  
Me-HÁ,HÁ,HÁ,HÁ... Essa foi muito boa mesmo,Takuya!Agora é minha vez de contar.  
Mas,Tommy chega de repente.  
To-Oi,gente!Tudo bem-e dá aquele tapão conhecidíssimo em Takuya.  
Ta-Vê se ñ faz isso denovo,Tommy!  
To-Ah,q isso,Takuya!Só tava brincando.  
Nesta hora,Megumi ñ aguenta,e começa a rir desesperadamente.Os dois olham pra Megumi com aquela cara e Tommy grita:  
-Pega ela, Takuya!  
Izumi e Sayorini olham espantadas, aquelas 3 "cabecinhas" correndo:  
Say-Elas se entendem muito bem,né?  
Izu-Ah,pode ter certeza q sim!  
O sinal toca.  
Izumi: É melhor nós irmos pra sala,Sayorini.  
Say-É mesmo,vamos. Todos vão pra aula.

No templo.  
Kouichi está no templo(pra variar um pouco... Vcs devem estar se perguntando:Será q a Vê Mew-chan(eu) tá deixando o Kouichi preguiçoso?Não,gente,digamos q hoje ele tem aula "vaga". Leitores: 0 -Ah hã,sei...sei)  
Kouichi acabara de varrer a fachada do templo e sente uma presença maligna.  
-O q é isso?Que energia é essa-pensa ele.  
Ele rapidamente identifica o ponto de energia. -É lá dentro do templo-pensa ele.  
E entra correndo no templo. Assim q entra, as portas se fecham bruscamente.  
Kouichi-Apareça,espírito maligno!ñ seja covarde!  
Se repente,uma maligna com vestes vermelhas,se apresenta:  
En-Ora,ora,Kouichi... Não sabia q vc era tão invocadinho... Mas eu já devia imaginar... Todas as pessoas q têm espírito de fogo são assim.  
Kouichi usa um ofuda(aqueles papeizinhos com um monte de símbolos 0):Espírito Maligno,desapareça-e "cola" na testa de Envy.  
En: 0 - Vc ñ acha q essa coisinha vai me atingir,né? E tira o ofuda da testa. -Isso- e queima instantaneamente o ofuda -ñ é nada!  
Kouichi se desespera e chama Tommy pelo comunicador: Tommy!Tommy!Está me ouvindo- mas antes q Tommy pudesse atender,Envy lança seu chicote e atira para longe seu comunicador.  
Kouichi-Droga!Eu vou me transformar!  
En-Ah,mas ñ vai mesmo- e novamente tira o digivice de Kouichi.- Já chega,vamos ver até onde sua inveja vai.  
K-O quê?Inveja? Kouichi ñ teve tempo nem mesmo de pensar,quando sai um raio vermelho do dedo indicador de Envy e atinge a testa de Kouichi.Ele fica paralizado e cai de joelhos no chão.  
E-Mostre-me sua inveja,Kouichi!Desperte-a para mim! Kouichi é envolvido por uma energia maligna. -Eu sabia,Kouichi.. Vc nunca perderá sua inveja pelo amor de Izumi e Takuya... E voltarei para destruir vc e os outros guerreiros-E desaparece.  
Kouichi acorda,mas está diferente.

Enquanto isso,na escola... Na hora da saída.  
To-Q estranho!Eu juro ter ouvido o comunicador tocar.  
Me-Será q ñ foram os outros meninos?  
Ta-É,Tommy,pq vc ñ pergunta isso pra eles?  
To-é tem razão.  
Izumi e Sayorini se aproximavam.  
Say-Até q a prova ñ foi difícil,né?  
Izu: é,eu pensei q a professora daria questões mais difíceis.  
To-Oi,Meninas?Por acaso,vcs ñ ligaram pro meu comunicador? Izumi e Sayorini-Não,Tommy. To: Ah,t�!Eu vô pergunta pro Kouji e pra Haruna.  
Haruna e Kouji estavam vindo conversando.  
Ko-Bom,Haruna,se vc quizer,pode entrar no clube de jardinagem comigo!O vc acha?  
Har-Ah,Kouji!Eu adoraria!Eu tb adoro flores!  
Ko-Então,t�! Pode deixar q eu falo com a professora e daí...-ela é interrompida por Tommy.  
-Oi,meninas!Vcs ligaram pro meu comunicador?  
Har-Não.  
Ko-Eu tb ñ liguei.  
To-Hum... então só pode ter sido o Kouichi Depois,qundo todas já estão reunidas na saída.  
Izu-Acho q eu vou l�,mas 1o, eu marquei de me encontrar com o Takuya.  
Har-Ai,q romântico-diz Haruna suspirando com 2 corações nos olhos.  
Izu-Ai,assim vc me deixa encabulada Haruna-disse ela vermelha. -Mas,mudando de assunto,alguém quer ir comigo ver o Kouichi?  
JP-Eu vou ir.  
Say-Por mim,tudo bem.  
To-Eu vou com vc,Izumi!  
Me-Eu também!  
Ko-Izumi,eu ñ vou poder ir,pq eu e a Haruna vamos no clube de jardinagem.  
Izu-Tudo bem!ñ tem problema.  
Depois de Izumi ter encontrado Takuya,todos seguem para o templo.

Já no templo.  
Ta-Oi,Kouichi!Tudo bem?  
Kouichi olha Takuya com desprezo dos pés a cabeça. Kouichi-Ah,oi,Takuya... Comigo está tudo ótimo,mais agora q a Izumi chegou.- e lança um olhar diretamente p/ Izumi,q ela chega a ficar encabulada.  
Say-Ele sempre age assim-disse ela susurrando.  
Izu-ñ,claro q ñ!ñ sei o q deu no Kouichi hoje.  
Me-O quê q deu nela,hein,Takuya?  
Ta: (- o -) -Eu ñ tenho a menor idéia.- disse ele bem espantado tb.  
Tommy q ainda estava meio confuso com a reação de Kouichi,tentou mudar de assunto.  
To-Ah,Kouichi... Vc ligou pro meu comunicador?  
Kou-Eu?Por que eu ligaria ?Ñ tenho nada pra falar com vc... Só com Izumi... -e lança novamente aquele olhar p/ ela.  
To-Ah... Kouichi,será q podemos entrar?  
Kou-É... pode.Fora do templo.  
Izu-O q aconteceu com o Kouichi?Ele está diferente.  
Ta-É... eu sei o tipo de diferente q ele tá.-disse ele meio bravo.  
Izu-Esquece isso,Takuya.Acho q ele tá fazendo isso só pra te provocar.  
Ta-É,pode ser q seja isso. - logo foram embora.

De volta ao templo...(Ah,isso tá me entediando)  
To-Olha,Kouichi... Eu já vou indo,t�?  
Say-Eu tb já vou.  
Har-Eu e a Megumi tb estamos indo.Tchau!  
Me-Tchau!

No dia seguinte,na saída da escola...(resolvi acelerar um pouquinho... )  
Ko-O quê?ñ acredito q ele fez isso!  
To-é,pior q fez!ñ foi,Izumi?  
Izumi acenou positivamente com a cabeça.  
Har-Será q ñ aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?  
Say-Pq Haruna? O q vc está imaginando?  
Har-Nada... deixa pra lá.  
Me-Ei,Takuya,pq vc ñ tenta falar com o Kouichi,hein?  
Takuya q estava de braços cruzados e tinha ficado quieto durante toda a conversa ,fala:  
Ta: Pq? Vc ainda pergunta porquê!(ele se estressou tambem i.i)  
Me-Desculpa,Takuya!Eu só perguntei.  
Ta-Não,não... Desculpa eu... Vc ñ tem nada a ver com isso.Acho q vou mesmo conversar sim com ele.  
Ko-É a melhor alternativa,Takuya.Afinal,o Kouichi é seu amigo,né?  
Ta-É,vc tá certo!  
Logo,todas se despidiram e foram embora.

Dimensão escura... Ter-E então,Envy?Está progredindo em sua missão?  
En-Sim,mestre... O guerreiro está completamente sobre meus domínios!  
Ter-Eu quero q o destrua o mais rápido possível!  
En-Claro,meu mestre... - e desaparece.

No prédio das digiescolhidas.  
Megumi-Acho q vô junto com a Izumi lá no templo.  
Say-Então eu vou com vc ,Megumi.E vc,Haruna?ñ vai ir?  
Har-Não,meninas.Eu vou novamente com o Kouji no clube de jardinagem. Eu estou adorando!  
Meg-Que bom,Haruna!Fico feliz por vc!  
Say-Eu tb!é muito bom ver q vc está se dando bem com o Kouji!  
Har-Obrigado,meninas!

Na casa de Izumi.  
O comunicador de Izumi toca.  
Izu-Alô?Oi,Megumi!Tudo bem?  
Me-Tudo bem!Vc vai lá no templo?  
Izu-Vô sim! Vc vai ir?  
Me-Vô.A Sayorini vai junto,t�?  
Izu-Sem problemas!O Tommy tb vai?  
Me-Só um pouquinho q eu vô perguntá pra ela ... - SAYORINI!O TOMMY VAI JUNTO NO TEMPLO-gritou ela(Vcs imaginam o berro q ela deu... 0)  
Say: 0 -Vai sim,já falei com ele.-disse ela calmamente.  
Me-O tommy também vai.  
Izu-Então t�!A gente passa na casa do Takuya!  
Me-Tá legal!Tchau!  
Izu-Tchau!  
Kit-Onde vc vai,Izumi?  
Izu-Na casa do Takuya e depois no templo. o takuya precisa falar "umas coisas" com com o kouichi.Outra hora eu te explico.Vamos?  
Kit-Vamos!

Voltando ao templo...(Ahh... isso tá cansando)  
Izumi,Takuya,Megumi,Sayorini,Tommy e os outros (Ufa... quanta gente!) que se aproximavam do templo ouvem o grito.  
Meg-O que foi isso?  
Say-Vêm do templo!Vamos l�!  
Todos sobem as escadas,e quando chegam no topo, mal acreditam no que vêem.De um lado,Kouichi se preparando para novo ataque,com uma estranha energia.  
Meg-Antes q vc faça qualquer coisa,vc deve se transformar primeiro,Izumi!  
Kit-Ela está certa,Izumi.Transforme-se!  
Izumi/Megumi/Sayorini/Takuya/Tommy-Digi-espirito!Evolução!  
Izu-Tá tudo bem!Tudo vai acabar bem-disse ela,tentando de manter firme e calma.  
Miyu,Yui,Tommy e Takuya tomam a frente de Kitaru.  
Kouichi-Vcs não vão me impedir de atacar- e se prepara para atacar Yui-Desculpa, Kouichi!Mas ñ vou deixar q ataque seus amigos! Golden Thunder-Yui põem as mãos sobre a tiara e dela sai um raio dourado que atinge as mãos de Kouichi.  
Kouichi-Droga-diz ele,segurando uma das mãos feridas.  
En-Ora,ora... Parece que nossas guerreiras apareceram.  
Izumi: Que voz é esta?  
Say-Vamos,apareça-gritou ela.  
En-é... Quatro contra um é covardia...-e aparece do lado de Kouichi. -Permita-me apresentar... Eu sou Envy,a maligna da inveja. Eu que... melhorei o Kouichi!  
Takuya-Melhorou? Ora,sua...-e foi indo na direção de Envy.  
Hit-Takuya!Qualquer decisão precipitada prejudicará a todos nós!  
Takuya-Tá legal.Mas espera eu ir até aí,q cê vai vê uma coisa-disse ele apontado para Envy.  
En: 0 -Ai,ai...Cão que ladra,não morde,não é?  
Enquanto isso,Izumi usa o comunicador:  
Izu-Kouji!Precisamos de vc e de Haruna aqui!Algo terrível aconteceu!Venham rápido!  
Ko-Tá certo!  
En-Bom,vamos ao que interessa!Envy Flame-do chicote de Envy saem chamas que atacam as guerreiras.  
Kouichi-Meteoro sombrio!  
Os ataques de Envy e Kouichi se combinam e formam um poderoso golpe.  
Yui-Meninas,desviem-se- o ataque passa raspando por Izumi.  
Izu-Essa passou perto!  
Kouji e Haruna chegam.  
Tokyo-Nossa! Acho que chegamos um pouco atrasadas.  
Ko-Aquela maligna está fazendo um estragos daqueles.  
Yui-Meninas,até que enfim chegaram!  
Tokyo-O que está havendo aqui?  
Izu-Kouichi está sendo manipulado por aquela maligna.  
Ko-Eu devia imaginar... o kouichi nunca agiria assim.  
Ta-Mas o pior é que nós aqui não demos conta do recado!As duas estão combinando os ataques!Daí já é demais,né?  
Tokyo-Nossa força não adiantará nesse caso... Precisamos de uma estratégia... Já sei! Vamos fazer o seguinte: Izumi, use seu ataque para confundí-las!Miyu e Yui distraem a maligna enquanto Hotaru ataca... Eu,Izumi e Takuya cuidamos de Kouichi!Prontos?  
Izu/Ta/Yui/Miyu-OK!  
Tokyo-Izumi,a hora é essa!  
Izumi-Certo!Tempestade de pétalas-uma densa névoa cai sobre o lugar.  
En-Não pensem que com essa neblina vão me atrapalhar!  
Miyu-Ah,é?Então,venha me pegar-Miyu aparece na frente da maligna,mas logo desaparece na névoa.  
En-Não fuja!  
Yui-Ei,Envy!Vc ñ é tão boa assim!  
En-É o que vamos ver- e prepara-se para novo ataque.  
Miyu-Hotaru!Agora!  
Hotaru-T�!Silence Glaive Surprise-o ataque acaba com Envy.  
En-NÃÃÃÃÃO!VOCÊS VÃO ME PAGAR,DIGIESCOLHIDOS!  
Izumi-Silence chain- a corrente segura Kouichi.  
Kouichi-Largue-me,sua idiota!  
Tokyo-Rainbow Healing Heart-a energia maléfica de Kouichi se extingue,e ele volta ao normal.  
Um cristal se aproxima de Miyu.  
Yui-Megumi,é o seu cristal!  
Tokyo-É o Sun Crystal!  
O cristal se integra ao laço do uniforme de Megumi.  
Miyu-Eu não posso acreditar,é o meu cristal!  
Tokyo-Bom,mas chega,por hora, de comemorações, Kouichi está fraco.  
Kouichi-O que houve? Eu não me lembro de nada.  
Ko-Isso é uma história meio cumprida.  
Tommy-Vamos ver como Izumi está.  
Izumi-Meninas,que bom q estão bem!Kouichi,vc está melhor?  
Kouichi-Izumi.eu não lembro de nada...-disse com uma mão na cabeça.  
Tokyo-Espere...Acho que posso ajudar.  
Tokyo se ajoelha perto de Kouichi.Ela põem as mãos perto do ferimento dele.Suas mãos começam a emanar uma energia que cicatriza quase que instantaneamente o ferimento.  
Kou-O ferimento... se cicatrizou!Como vc fez isso!  
Miyu-A Haruna tem esse poder curativo.  
Kouichi-Obrigado,Tokyo.  
Har-Ah,não foi nada.Kouichi,me dê suas mãos. Kouichi não havia percebido q suas mãos estavam feridas.  
Kou-Minhas mãos.. o que houve com elas?  
Enquanto Tokyo "curava" as mãos de Kouichi,as meninas contavam tudo o que ocorrera.  
Tokyo-Pronto!Acho q agora estão melhor.  
Kouichi-Izumi... Me perdõe,por favor-disse ele emocionado dando um abraço em Izumi.  
Izumi-Kouichi,vc ñ teve culpa nenhuma... Vc foi manipulado.  
Kouichi-Amigos novamente- disse ele enxugando as lágrimas e estendendo uma das mãos.  
Izumi-Claro,Kouichi-disse ela,apertando a mão de Kouichi.  
Haruna-Bom,parece q tudo se resolveu e ...-mas antes que terminasse de falar,ela tontei e quase cai.  
Mas Sayorini e Megumi a apóiam.  
Ta-O que foi?  
Sayorini-Faz muito tempo que a Haruna ñ usa esse poder,e normalmente ela fica um pouco enfraquecida.  
Megumi-Devemos ir agora.Haruna deve descansar.  
Ko-Acho que todos aqui devem descansar...Foi uma batalha difícil.  
Megumi-Nós vemos amanhã.  
Digiescolhidos-Tchau!

Então,gostaram?Cumpridinho,né?  
Próximo capítulo: As fraquezas dos digiescolhidos!A solidão aterradora de Izumi!(Nem precisa dizer que este capítulo é sobre a Izumi-chan,né)  
Críticas,sugestões,elogios... mande um e-mail pra mim! e-mail: 


	7. As fraquezas dos digiescolhidos A solidã...

CAPITULO 7: As fraquezas dos digiescolhidos!A solidão aterradora de Izumi!

Apartamento das senshi.  
Say-Entao,como ela esta,Megumi?  
Me-Esta repousando.Ela ta ainda um pouco fraca.Ja fazia algum tempo que ela ja nao usava a tecnica da cura.  
- E verdade,talvez fosse melhor ela nao usar mais.  
- E... Mas,parece que nao e isso q esta te incomodando,Sayorini.Vai,me fala o que e.  
- E que eu acho que a batalha final esta cada vez mais proxima-disse ela levando-se do sofa. -Ja sabemos,por exemplo,que os cristais estao com Terror...-disse ela tirando o bracelete de transformacao que agora estava com o Sun Crystal.  
-Eu tb acho isso... Mas nao adianta pensar nisso agora... Nao sabemos realmente quais sao as verdadeiras intencoes do inimigo.O importante e que contamos com a ajuda dos outros digiescolhidos!  
-E,vc tem razao,Megumi.

Dimensao escura -ponto 0 no paradoxo espaco-tempo)  
Envy se aproxima,muito ferida, rastejando perto deTerror.  
-Mestre,por favor... Me de mais uma chance.  
Terror levanta-se se seu trono,e e lança um olhar imponente para Envy.  
Envy olha amedrontada para seu mestre,mas antes que diga algo,Terror lanca,com uma das maos,uma bola negra de energia,liquidando Envy por completo.  
En-NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO!  
T-Nao havera chances para fracassadas como vc,Envy!  
Terror se aproxima de uma cupula e fala:  
-Oh,poderes das profundezas!Traga-me esse ser maligno ate mim!  
A cupula comeca a entrar em atividade,e logo abre-se.  
-Aqui estou a vossa disposiçao,mestre.  
-Vc tera a missao de destruir Izumi,os digiescolhidos e aquelas senshi... Para isso vc deve despertar a solidao dela... Isto fara com que ela se revolte e lute contra seus amigos.  
-Sim,mestre.  
-Seu nome sera "Loneliness"! E quero que recupere o Sun Crystal... Vc tera poderes atraves do Earth Crystal...- e lhe entrega o crystal. Nao aceitarei falhas!Seu erro,sera sua destruiçao!  
-Nao falharei,mestre- e desaparece.

No dia seguinte...

Escola Juuban.  
Me-Bom dia,meninas!  
Izumi/Takuya/Kouji-Bom dia!  
Ko-Vc melhorou,Haruna?  
Ha-Sim,graças a essas otimas enfermeiras,eu ja estou bem melhor-disse ela apontando para Megumi e Sayorini.  
Say: # -Vc e nossa amiga,Haruna,era o minimo q poderiamos fazer...-disse encabulada.  
Me-Magina,Haruna!Nos fizemos so o que vc faria em nosso lugar!  
Say-Mas,mudando de assunto,e o Kouichi como est�?  
Izumi-Eu falei com o Kouichi ontem,e ele esta melhor.  
Say-Menos mal.Eu fiquei preocupada por te-la atacado ,mesmo que ataque nao seja la muito efetivo.  
Ta-Nao se a ajuda de Haruna,ele ficou curado dos ferimentos.  
Ko-E o Tommy que nao chegou ainda,hein?  
Ta-Eu tenho a leve impressao que ele foi ver a Hitsuki.  
Har-Mas.logo agora,de manha?Ele nao vai se atrasar?  
Me-Pelo que conheço o Tommy,acho que ele nao se importa muito com isso.  
Ko-Vc esta coberta de razao,Megumi.  
TRIIIIIIIIIIIIII!  
Izumi-O sinal esta tocando.E melhor nos irmos pra aula.  
Entao todas se dirigiram as suas respectivas classes.(Meninas comportadas,nao? )

De volta a escola,na classe de Izumi e Sayorini.  
Prof-Bom,aqui estao suas provas.As duas melhores notas foram de Izumi e Sayorini.  
Aluno 1-Que novidade!  
Aluno 2-Ate parece que vao tirar uma nota baixa.  
Say-Que bom q eu fui bem nessa prova!Quanto vc tirou, Izumi?  
Izumi-Minha nota foi 9,7.E a sua?  
- Puxa!Um pouquinho a mais que a sua:10.  
-Ah,que legal,Sayorini!Parabens!  
-Obrigado,Izumi!  
Izumi da um sorrisinho,mas nao ficou muito feliz com o fato de Sayorini ter "ganhado" dela nas notas.  
Prof-Agora, vou entregar um novo teste.Vcs terao 60 minutos para completa-lo.Boa Sorte a todos.- e foi entregando.  
Izumi-Mas,professora,a senhorita nao falou nada sobre esse teste.  
-Por isso mesmo que e chamado de teste surpresa.Esse teste e feito para avaliar o grau de entendimento do aluno,sem que ele tenha estudado anteriormente.Mas,nao se preocupe,Izumi.Pelo que eu conheço vc,sabe muito bem esta materia.Nao ha porque se preocupar.

Na classe de Takuya e Megumi.  
Nessa hora,a aula era de Historia Antiga.Os alunos nao estavam muito interessados,muito menos Takuya e Megumi,que detestam estudar qualquer tipo de teoria.Megumi,que estava copiando a materia do quadro,e "atingida" por uma bolinha na cabeca.Ela a pega,e nota que,na verdade, e um bilhetinho:  
-"Oi,Megumi!Que tal vc,eu e as meninas irem na lancheria depois que a gente sair da escola?Vc nao acha que o Tommy ta demorando muito?Beijos,Takuya-kun"  
Megumi olha pra tras,e ve Takuya lhe abanando.(o Takuya senta um pouco atras de Megumi).Ela sorri,e quando vai responder o bilhete,ouve batidas na porta da sala.A professora (Harumi,aquela chata continua! 0) abre a porta,e ve,nada menos,nada mais,do que nosso querido Tommy - Com licenca,professora,Eu posso entrar?  
- COMO POSSO DEIXA-LO ENTRAR COM TODO ESSE ATRASO!ISSO NAO E POSSIVEL!  
- Mas,professora.  
- Nada de mas!Entara somente no proximo periodo- e bate a porta no nariz de Tommy.  
- Ei!Vc nao pode fazer isso!Que droga!Agora vou ter q ficar aqui fora...-disse ela de cabeca baixa.Mas... - Ja sei!Meu lanche ta aqui!Entao,eu vou comer,enquanto aquela chata nao me deixa entrar!Muito bem,muito bem,Tommy!Vc e muito inteligente-disse ele falando consigo mesmo.  
Quando a professora retornou a classe,notou que Takuya e Megumi,riam "muito.  
-O que houve?Algum problema-disse ela bem seria.  
Me-Nao,nada,professora!...- se segurando pra nao cair na gargalhada.  
Ta-Magina,professora! Nao tem nada,nao!...- tb quase nao se aguentando.  
-E bom mesmo!Entao,vamos continuar a aula...

De volta a classe de Izumi e Sayorini.  
Prof-Dentro de alguns minutos, irei recolher os testes.  
Loneliness-"Agora e minha chance!". Loneliness havia entrado na sala de aula,porem nem Izumi,muito menos Sayorini perceberam sua presenca,pois alem de estar invisivel,ela conseguia camuflar a energia para que ninguem pudesse percebe-la ,e assim,arruinar com seus planos. Ela consegue infiltrar sua energia na mente de Izumi. Izumi sente-se estranha,um mal-estar.Ela poem a mao sobre a cabeça,para verificar se nao esta com febre.Sayorini,vendo isto,susurra-lhe algo:  
-Izumi,vc esta se sentindo bem?  
-Sim... Nao se preocupe,Sayorini.  
- Se vc se sentir mal,me avisa,ta?  
-Ta,tudo bem.  
Izumi tenta se concentrar novamente no teste.Mas,embora tente,nao consegue.  
Lone: "-Izumi,parece que vc tem uma rival...Isso esta te deixando pra tras,sabia"  
Izumi olha para os lados,mas todos estao fazendo o teste.  
-"Eu devo estar imaginando coisas.."-pensa ela.  
Lo: "-Mas,nao e verdade,Izumi?Primeiro,sao os comunicadores,depois a nota maior que a sua... O que vai acontecer depois,hein"  
-"O que esta acontecendo comigo?... Porque estou pensando nessas coisas?...Eu nao sou assim"  
-"Bom,parece que vc nao esta dando muita importancia...Terei q usar metodos mais eficientes"  
Neste instante,Loneliness eleva sua energia,e a de Izumi,tb se eleva.Mas,a de Loneliness,e mais forte,e acaba possuindo a mente de Izumi.Ninguem nota o ocorrido,mas Sayorini consegue sentir,muito fraca,por um momento,a energia maligna.  
Say-"Essa energia..."-mas o sinal toca,e interrompe seus pensamentos.  
Prof-Por favor,entreguem seus testes,e podem sair.

Na saida da aula.  
Say-Vc nao sentiu uma energia estranha,quando estavamos na aula?  
Izumi-Do que esta falando,Sayorini?Eu nao senti absolutamente nada.  
-Nada?  
Lon: "-Agora,Izumi!Vc tem a chance de se livrar dela"  
Izumi fica com os olhos vidrados, (Vou explicar:Se lembram quando a Hotaru ficava possuida?E assim que a Izumi vai ficar quando ficar sozinha perto da Sayorini.)e sua mente fica possuida,e leva as maos em direcao ao pescoço de Sayorini,mas nao chega a encostar,e Sayorini acaba tb nao percebendo,pois Haruna e Kouji chegam bem na hora.  
Ko-Oi,Sayorini!Oi,Izumi!  
Har-Oi,meninas!  
Say-Oi!  
Izumi-Oi.  
Ko-Vcs viram o Tommy,o Takuya e a Megumi por ai?  
Say-Nao.Porque?  
Har-E que eu tive a ideia de nos reunirmos,para nos conversarmos melhor sobre o inimigo e nossa missao.  
Say-E uma otima ideia,Haruna!Entao,eu vou junto.Vc tb vem,ne,Izumi?  
Izumi ainda estava confusa.  
Say-Izumi,responda.Vc vem conosco?  
Izumi-Nao,obrigada.Tenho que fazer um trabalho para o clube de informatica.-e saiu andando.  
Har-O que houve com ela?  
Say-Nao sei,mas ela esta muito estranha...

Enquanto isso,na sala de Takuya e Megumi.  
Me-Olha,eu nao acredito que aquela professora dos primeiros periodos fez aquilo com o Tommy.  
Ta-E faz pior,se bobear!Ela e uma chata de carteirinha!  
Me-Mas... Que foi engraçado,ah,isso foi-e cairam na gargalhada.  
Logo que sairam da sala,viram Tommy,ate que bem contente,mesmo tendo sido xingado pela professora.  
Ta-Oi,Tommy!  
To-Oi!  
Me-Ta bem,hein?O namoro ta indo de vento em poupa!  
Ko-E logo,logo,vai se tornar um lindo casamento-Kouji,Haruna e Sayorini se aproximavam.  
Ta-Que ouvido bionica,hein,Kouji?  
Ko-Nao precisa ser especialista pra dizer que isso acontecera em breve,ne,Tommy?  
Tommy riu,meio encabulado.  
Har-Mas,mudando de assunto,que tal irmos ate aquela lancheria,aqui perto da escola?Eu gostaria mto de conversar com vcs sobre nossa missao.  
Meg-Era sobre isso mesmo que eu e o Takuya estavamos combinando em fazer.  
To-Entao,vamos!Mas... Onde ta a Izumi?  
Say-Ela me falou que tinha um trabalho pra fazer,entao,ela nao poderia ir.  
To-Puxa,mas que pena!  
Ko-E.Mas e melhor nos irmos agora,antes q fique muito tarde.  
Todas sairam da escola,e foram em direcao a lancheria.

No apartamento de Izumi.  
Izumi chega se arrastando em casa.Vai para o quarto e atira sua pasta para um canto.Assim, que o fez,sente novamente uma dor de cabeca,mas desta vez,e muito mais forte.Izumi poe as maos sobre a cabeca,e cai de joelhos no chao de tao insuportavel a dor.  
Izumi-AHHHHHHHHHHH!O que esta acontecendo comigo?  
Lone-"Tem certeza que vc nao sabe"  
-Quem esta falando?  
Neste instante,uma maligna com um uniforme azul,duas tranças e com um simbolo de asterisco na testa, aparece.  
-Eu sou nada menos,nada mais do que Loneliness,a maligna da solidao!  
-Vc deve ser do mesmo grupo de Envy!  
-E,isso mesmo... Mas,a diferenca e que eu sou bem mais forte do que aquela fraca... Meu mestre teve bom gosto em me mandar pra te destruir!  
-Vc nao vai me destruir!Eu nao permitirei!Digi.  
-Nananinanao!Agora nao e hora para transformaçoes-nesse momento,ela da um soco no peito de Izumi,mas em vez de atingila, dele sei uma energia malefica e atinge o peito de Izumi,deixando a marca de um asterisco.  
-AAAAAAhhhhhhhh-Izumi poem a mao sobre o peito ferido. -Esta ardendo...O que vc fez comigo?  
-Bom,este simbolo em seu peito,e minha marca... Sempre q vc ver Sayorini,sera totalmente possuida por essa energia malefica,e entao vc a atacara.  
-Nao!Eu nao vou fazer isso!  
-Minha querida Izumi... Isso esta muito acima de sua vontade... Agora,vc deve descansar para enfrenta-la mais tarde.  
Loneliness faz um movimento bruso com uma das maos,e Izumi cai desmaiada.  
-Descanse bem,Izumi.E... se fortaleça!

Na lancheria...(Se isto tiver algum nome certo,me avisem,please! )  
To-Oi,Kouichi!  
Kou-Oi,Tommy!Estava esperando por voces.  
Har-Como vc esta,Kouichi?  
Kou-Bem melhor!Gracas a sua ajuda,Haruna!  
Say-Bem,mesmo?  
Kou-Claro,Sayorini.Nao se preocupe,eu ja falei q estou perfeitamente bem.  
Say-Que bom,Kouichi!Vc nao sabe como isso me tranquiliza.  
Ta- Mas... Vamos ver uma mesa la pra gente?

Na mesa.  
Irmao do Tommy(eu tb nao sei o nome dele 0):Ola! Vao querer alguma coisa?  
To-Oi!Eu quero um milk-shake de chocolate,um sorvete e.  
Ta-Ah,mas eu quero um milk-shake tambem!  
Me-E eu tambem!  
Ta-Tommy,seu guloso!Vai pedir tudo pra vc comer sozinho,ne?  
To-Claro!Eu tenho mais fome q vcs duas!  
Me-Nao,nao e nao! Eu e q gasto mais energia!  
Har-Elas sao sempre assim? '  
Kouichi-Pode ir se acustumando... Isso e uma coisa extremamente basica! '  
Garconete-Calma,calma!Tem pra todo mundo! '  
To-Pode anotar meus pedidos!Mais uma torta, e um bolo e.  
Ta-E meus tb!  
Me-E nao esqueça os meus!  
Har-Meninas... Meninas... Meninas... MENINAS-e da um berro.(Gente!Ela se estressou!) -Por favor,nos viemos aqui para conversar,e nao para vcs se fartarem comendo.  
Ta-Ta,entao eu so vou pedir uma torta e .  
Ko-Takuya!  
Ta-Brincadeirinha,brincadeirinha... '  
Har-Bom,mas voltando ao assunto,ja sabemos que os cristais estao com Terror.  
Kou-E,provavelmente,Envy foi mandada por ele para nos destruir,nao e?  
Say-Isso e verdade.Nosso problema e que nao sabemos qual sera o proximo alvo.  
Har-Nos ainda nao temos informacoes suficientes para tomar providencias mais drasticas.  
To-Mais drasticas?  
Har-Sim... Se tivessimos todos os cristais em maos,nos poderiamos usar toda nossa energia vital para tentar destruir Terror...-disse bem seria.  
Ko-Mas entao vcs.  
Me-Sim,nos morreriamos.  
Um periodo de silencio pos-de sobre elas.A proposta de Haruna foi realmente dura.As senshi se sacrificariam para derrotar Terror e salvar nosso planeta da destruiçao?

Novamente no apartamento de Izumi.  
Loneliness observa Izumi,que ainda estava desacordada.  
-Ja e hora de acordar,Izumi!Desperte- entao,ela ergue sua mao fazendo um movimento de como estivesse levantando algo,e Izumi acorda.  
-Chegou o momento de acerto de contas!Vc tem q destruir quem tomou seu lugar!  
Izumi esta com os olhos vidrados,e envolvida pela energia da maligna.  
-Sim... Ela vai pagar por tudo o q fez... -Sayorini conquistou seus amigos,e eles a deixaram por causa dela!Se vc nao a destruir sera uma guerreira sem total importancia pra eles!Vai provar q e uma fraca!  
-Ela e a causadora de tudo o q esta acontecendo comigo-diz Izumi transtornada.  
-Ela e as senshi!Vc tem que recuperar o Sun Crystal e entrega-lo a mim!Assim,essas guerreiras serao destruidas e todos problemas acabarao!  
-Certo! Eu vou destrui-la com minhas proprias maos!

De volta a lancheria.  
To-Haruna.  
Har-Sim- diz ela,ainda meio triste.  
To-Olha,eu te prometo que eu e as meninas vamos ajudar em sua missao!Custe o q custar,eu nunca vou deixar meus amigos na mao-termina ele com um sorriso.  
Har-Obrigado,Tommy.Vc tem um nobre coração.  
De repente, o comunicador toca.  
PIPIPI... PIPIPI.  
Say-Alo?Oi,Izumi!Sim... Ta,tudo bem... Entao ta,tchau!  
Ta-O q houve?  
Say-A Izumi me pediu para eu ir ate o clube de informatica.Ela quer falar comigo.  
Me-Entao,vamos com vc!  
Say-Acho melhor nao... Ela disse pra mim ir sozinha.Talvez.ela queira explicar algumas coisas.  
Ta-Tipo o que?  
Say-Depois, eu falo... Meninas,eu encontro vcs depois la no apartamento,ta? Tchau!  
Tommy/Takuya/Megumi/Kouji/Haruna/Kouichi-Tchau!  
Sayuri sai as pressas da lancheria,e vai em direcao a escola.

Chegando la.  
Say-Vejamos... Clube de Informatica... Segundo andar... -e entra na escola.  
No clube,encontra Izumi,de costas,em um canto.  
- Oi,Izumi!Tudo bem?  
Izumi vira-se,e a encara.Sayorini percebe que ela esta estranha.  
- O que houve?Vc esta bem?  
- Estou otima... So acho que poderiamos resolver certos assuntos... - E como os resolveriamos?  
- Com sua destruicao,por exemplo- e vai de encontro a Sayorini,e agarra pelo pescoço,erguendo-a.  
- Pára,Izumi!Vc esta me sufocando!  
- Esse e meu objetivo!Te matar!  
De repente,o Sun Crystal do bracelete de Sayorini começa a brilhar.Entao Sayorini e envolvida por uma luz dourada.Izumi e atirada e Sayorini começa a levitar.  
-O que esta acontecendo... Princesa?  
- " Sim,sou eu... Parabens,Sayorini.O Sun Crystal lhe deu sua transformacao suprema,porque voce mereceu.Eu sempre acreditei no seu potencial... Nao foi a toa que voce foi escolhida para ser guardia do sistema solar... Adeus,Miyu!  
-Nao,Princesa!Nao va!  
Terminando isso,Sayorini retorna ao chao como Miyu, e com nova transformacao: As mangas estao arredondadas,o bracelete tornou-se mais fino,o Sun Crystal que antes era do bracelete,agregou-se ao laço do uniforme,a saia contem uma ista dourada,as botas e a tiara ganharam o simbolo solar ( o mesmo do comunicador ) e os brincos tambem mudaram.  
Miyu-Izumi... Eu sei que nunca faria isso... Quem ou o que esteja fazendo isso... APAREÇA!  
Lone-Nossa!Eu realmente estou surpresa com vc!Nunca pensei que ganharia um nova transformacao,mas vc nao sera pareo para mim! FREEZING ASTERISK! Loneliness ergue o braco e dele comecam a sair varios "asteriscos" que vao congelando seus alvos. Miyu vai se desviando,e quando um deles quase a atinge,ela rola,e chega perto de Izumi.  
-Izumi!Izumi-e da umas sacudidas nela.Esta inconsciente.  
-Nao pense que vai fugir assim tao facilmente-e recomeça a atacar. - "Tenho que me afastar de Izumi, ao contrario,ela pode ser ferida". - e sai correndo.

Na Lancheria.  
Kou-Acho que devemos ir atras de Sayuri.  
Kouji-Por que,Kouichi? Vc esta sentindo alguma coisa estranha?  
Kou-Sim... Estou com um mau pressentimento.  
Har-Eu tambem estou pressentindo algo.  
Megumi-Entao,vamos checar!  
Todas apoiam a decisao,e rumam para a escola.

Voltando a batalha.  
Loneliness continua atacando,mas desta vez sao golpes como socos e chutes.Ela vai indo pra cima de Miyu,e da um soco inesperado nela.Sobre seu rosto,comeca a escorrer um filete de sangue.Miyu corre em direcao de Loneliness,mas ao inves de ataca-la,salta sobre ela e lanca seu golpe, para ganhar mais tempo.  
-Sun light,shine- um clarao de luz solar ocorre,e distrae Loneliness a tempo de Miyu usar seu comunicador.  
-"Se eu nao chama-las,nao vou resistir por mais tempo".Tommy!Pessoal!Venham para a escola!Um maligna apareceu,e e muito forte!  
To-Certo!Ja estamos quase chegando ai- e desliga. E,vc estava certo,Kouichi.  
Kouji-E bem dificil o Kouichi errar nesses casos.Acho que isso so vai acontecer quando o Takuya ficar inteligente!  
Ta-O que vc quer dizer com isso,hein?  
Ko-Nada,nao... -diz ele rindo.  
Har-Vamos nos transformar!

Logo,elas chegam no clube.E ficam impressionadas com a cena que veem: A maligna atacando Miyu,e ela lutando arduamente.  
Tokyo-Miyu!  
Miyu: Tokyo,eu estou bem.Meio ferida,mas bem.  
-Parece que suas amigas chegaram bem na hora... ,Mas nao passaram desprecebidas por mim!Freezing Asterisk- novamente os asteriscos congelantes sao lancados por Loneliness.  
Miyu-Cuidado!  
Takuya-O que-Mas antes q Takuya pudesse se defender,e atingido pelas costas.Vendo isto,Tommy e Yui vao ao seu encontro,enquanto Tokyo,Kouji e Kouichi lhe protegem.  
To-Takuya!Vc ta bem?  
Ta-Eu estou... Nao se preocupe,Tommy...-mas acaba desmaiando.  
Lon-Desculpe atrapalhar o momento,mas sera que nao esqueceram de algo:  
Por exemplo,que sua querida amiga esta inconsciente aqui?  
Kouichi-E verdade!A Izumi esta la desmaiada!  
Lon.-ICE ASTERISK BARRIER!  
Kouji-Protejam-se!Ela vai atacar de novo!  
Mas, ao contrario do que Kouji pensara, Loneliness ergue as duas maos e delas saem varias faixas que as poucos, vao envolvendo ela,Miyu e Izumi.  
Yui-O que ela esta fazendo.  
Tokyo-Uma Barreira!  
Lone-E uma barreira sim,Tokyo.Ah, sim, e quem tentar ultrapassa-la,sera congelado.e ficara preso no gelo eterno ate a morte!Ideia genial,nao?  
Tommy-Como vamos salvar a Izumi? E a Miyu?  
Lo-Vcs tem uma chance... So dependera de Miyu!  
Miyu-De mim?  
Lo-Sim.Se vc me entregar o Sun Crystal,eu entregarei sua amiga.Seu tempo e curto,Miyu. Nao dei se notou,mas ha a marca de um asterisco no peito de Izumi.Se vc nao decidir rapido,esta marca se tornara cada vez mais forte,e sugara toda a energia dela ate a morte.E entao, o vc decide?  
Tommy-Nao! Vc nao pode fazer isso,sua covarde- e foi correndo em direcao da barreira.  
Miyu-Para,Tommy!Eu ja tenho minha decisao... - disse ela bem seria.  
Tommy-Mas,eu,eu.  
Miyu-Fique ai!Nao quero q interfira-gritou ela.  
Lon-E entao,o que vai fazer?  
Miyu,que ja estava tirando o cristal do peito e surpreendida pelo ataque de Kouichi:  
-Meteoro sombrio-e abre uma fenda na barreira. -Kouji!Yui!Me deem cobertura!  
Yui-Certo!Earth Power- muitas explosoes ocorrem onde Loneliness se encontra.Enquanto isso acontece,Kouji aparece correndo,pula sobre Loneliness,e consegue pegar Izumi.  
Lo-Droga!Como fizeram isso!Barreira,feche-se! Yui-Kouji!Corra rapido!  
Kouji,com Izumi nas costas, pega impulso e salta novamente,escapando por pouco,da barreira que se fechava.  
Tokyo-Rapido!Temos q ver a marca de Izumi!  
Kouji reencosta Izumi,perto da parede,junto com Takuya.  
Kouichi-E horrivel... Esta sugando toda a energia dela.  
Tokyo-Eu vou tentar reverte-la com minha energia.  
Tommy-Mas,se vc ficar fraca de novo:  
Tokyo-Izumi é mais importante.. Foi por nossa causa q ela ficou assim... É o minimo que eu posso fazer.  
Tommy entende a preocupacao de Tokyo.Esta ajoelha-se perto de Izumi,e novamente, as suas maos emanam um energia.Aos poucos, a marca do peito de Izumi vai sendo controlada.  
Lo-Vcs todas vao pagar-seus olhos azuis comecam a brilhar e se tornam negros.Ela fortale a barreira,e esta comeca a lançar varios asteriscos sobre Miyu.  
-Ahhhhhhhh-ela grita por causa da dor.  
Miyu fica muita ferida ,varios cortes aparecem sobre sua pele.  
Tokyo-Miyu!Vcs tem que... que fazer alguma coisa- disse ela,ja ofegante.- Tem que ajuda-la-disse ela com lagrimas nos olhos.  
Takuya-O fogo da justica vai te punir! Salamandra ardente!  
Mas o ataque, nao faz efeito,ao contrario,atingiu Miyu.  
Miyu-AHHHHH!  
Lo: Ah!Eu esqueci de avisa-las... Qualquer ataque atingira diretamente Miyu!Ha ,Ha,Ha!Vcs nao tem como vencer! Claro,so livrarei-a deste sofrimento,se me entregar o Sun Crystal!  
Yui-Entregue o Sun Crystal!Se nao vc vai morrer-disse ela tb com lagrimas nos olhos.  
Miyu-Nao posso...Este e um presente da princesa.. E muito valioso pra mim...- e foi levantando-se com dificuldade.  
Lo-Como?Como pode resistir apos todos esses ataques-diz ela espantada.  
Miyu-Eu tenho esperanca... esperanca de que tudo dara certo-diz ela bem confiante.Nesse momento,Miyu eleva muito sua energia,e com o calor dela,acaba derretendo a barreira. os digi escolhidos presenciam aquilo tudo com muito espanto.  
Lon-Nao,vc nao vai me vencer-diz ela com raiva.  
Miyu-Agora vc pagara por todo sofrimento que nos fez passar!Onda ardente Solar-Miyu cria uma onda de lava, que destroi Loneliness.Ao mesmo tempo,a marca no peito de Izumi tambem desaparece.Tokyo levanta-se,e vai correndo ao encontro de Miyu.  
-Sayorini-e lhe da um abraco vc esta?  
-Tudo bem,Haruna.-disse ela com um sorriso. -Mas,e a Izumi?  
Logo a viu seguindo em sua direcao,apoiada por Takuya.  
Izumi-Sayorini... Eu realmente nao lembro do que aconteceu,mas tenho certeza que algum mal eu lhe causei... E eu peco desculpas,nao so a vc,mas a todas aqui,por nao ter sido forte o bastante.  
Miyu poem as maos sobre os ombros de Izumi e fala:  
-Izumi...Nao precisa pedir desculpas,vc nao teve nem como se defender.E alias,nos somos amigas,e eu nunca te culparia,pois vc nao teve culpa alguma.-terminou ela,com um sorriso terno.  
Kouichi-Mas, e vc ,Takuya,esta bem?  
Ta-Tudo bem,Kouichi.  
Enquanto isso,Yui observa um ponto brilhante seguindo em sua direcao.  
-Ei,o que e aquilo ali,hein?  
Todas se viram e olham pra ter certeza do que e.Logo,o ponto fica frente a frente com Yui, e se mostra ser um cristal.  
Tommy-E mais um dos seus cristais!  
Tokyo-Sim!E o Earth Crystal!  
O crystal move-se para perto do braco de Yui, e se encaixa no bracelete. Yui olha surpresa,ainda,para o cristal.  
Kouji-Olhando com calma agora... Vc ganhou uma nova transformação,nao e?  
Takuya-E mesmo!Que chique,hein?  
Miyu-Sim.. Foi por causa do Sun Crystal...- e se lembrou do momento que viu a princesa,e seua olhos emchem-se de lagrimas.  
Har-O que foi Sayorini?  
Say-Nada... nada...- disse ela,enxugando,disfarcadamente as lagrimas.-Vamos embora.  
Haruna-Tudo bem... -mas antes de ir,aproximou-se dos digiescolhidos, e segurou as maos de Tommy:  
-Obrigada,Tommy.Obrigada,por tudo... Obrigada a todas voces.  
- Que isso,Haruna.Nos estamos so ajudando vcs,afinal amigos sao pra essa coisas,ne-disse ele sorrindo.  
Haruna sorri e se dispede.

E ai,gente? o que estam achando do fic,hein?Desta fez eu me inspirei pra valer...Vcs viram o "tamaninho" que ficou?Bom,mas espero que tenham gostado.  
PROXIMO CAPITULO: As fraquezas dos digiescolhidos! A tristeza de Takuya! O que sera que vai acontecer desta vez?  
Duvidas,criticas,sugestoes: 


	8. As fraquezas dos digiescolhidos! A trist...

CAPÍTULO 8 - parte 1 - As fraquezas dos digiescolhidos- A tristeza de Takuya! ATENÇÃO: Neste capítulo,eu considero um dos mais importantes da história,pois muita coisa é desvendada,por isso,eu sugiro que quem não tenha lido os capítulos anteriores,que os leia,afinal,só assim a história será bem entendida.Tanto é que,esse capítulo será dividido em duas partes,porque é bastante longo. Mas,espero que gostem!  
Após a dura e dramática batalha contra a maligna "Loneliness",Sayorini ,Megumi e Haruna chegam em casa.  
- Sayorini,o que houve com você? Fala pra gente,afinal,nós somos suas amigas,né-disse Megumi preocupada.  
- É,você está tão chateada e triste... O que está acontecendo com você-diz Haruna,pegando uma das mãos de Sayorini.  
- Nada... Não houve nada... -diz Sayorini,ainda muito triste.  
- Nossa! Como suas mãos estão frias!Sua pressão deve ter baixado... Olha,vou preparar um ch�,pra ver se você se acalma um pouco,t�-disse Haruna,com um sorriso,já se dirigindo a cozinha.  
O silêncio de Sayorini continua... Ela não queria falar sobre sua visão,durante sua transformação em "Supreme Sailor Sun". Mas.  
- Sayorini,você está me deixando aflita com essa situação... O que houve de tão sério que tá te deixando assim,hein-disse Megumi.  
- Eu... Eu vi a princesa Crystalinys! Haruna,que se aproximava da sala,ao ouvir isso,deixa a xícara de chá cair no chão.  
- O que foi que você disse- disse Megumi,ainda não acreditando no que Sayorini dissera.  
- Isso mesmo que vocês duas ouviram... Eu vi a princesa Crystalinys,sim- disse Sayorini,e novamente lágrimas começaram a rolar pela sua face.  
- Calma... Nos explique direito o que aconteceu... -disse Haruna,sentando-se ao lado de Sayorini.  
- Foi rápido demais... Ela só me disse algumas palavras e... se foi. -terminou Sayorini,que agora colocava as mãos no rosto.  
- Não fique assim,Sayorini.Mesmo sabendo que nossa princesa não vai estar mais conosco,eu sei que ela sempre estará olhando por nós,onde quer que ela esteja. - disse Haruna.  
- Ela está em nossos corações... é só você acreditar.  
Sayorini olhou para Haruna,e depois Megumi,e viu que aquilo tudo era verdade,a princesa sempre estaria com elas,onde quer que estivessem.

Dimensão escura... (ponto 0,parodoxo espaço-tempo)  
Ter- Mais uma fracassada... Mais um cristal que aquelas senshis detestáveis recuperaram.  
Ele se aproxima de uma coluna e essa se ilumina,revelando um cristal.  
- Esse é o último dos cristais... Rainbow Crystal... O cristal de minha querida Haruna.  
Nesse instante,aparece uma tela holográfica,e logo aparecem várias cenas da princesa Crystalinys.  
- És de uma beleza encantadora... Em pensar que,um dia pude te amar.  
" Há muito tempo atrás,quando ainda não havia o Milênio de Prata,nem o Reino da Terra, haviam guerreiros galáticos que cuidavam para que novas ameaças não colocassem em risco a paz universal.Sim era possível... Ele nem sempre foi essa criatura horrenta.  
Nessa época,ele como Crystalinys,lutavam lado a lado.Ele era um dos mais fortes guerreiros galácticos,e ela,era apenas uma sailor.E ele se apaixonou por ela... Mas ela,foi escolhida,entre muitas guerreiras,para governar um novo reino, o Reino Crystal... Assim,ela de tornou uma princesa,renunciando totalmente a si própria,inclusive a seus sentimentos... Aquele guerreiro não entendia..."Por que,por que tinha que ser ela?" Logo,sua amada... Ele ficou transtornado,e esse foi abduzido por aquela energia maligna,e se tornou essa criatura perversa e cruel... Os guerreiros galácticos lutaram com todas suas forças,porém em vão... Ele juntou exércitos poderosos de zumbis,e devastou reinos e reinos.  
Até que se deparou com a princesa Crystalinys,com toda sua ternura e harmonia.Mas,isso não foi o suficiente para impedí-lo.Então,ocorreu aquela batalha,onde ela e suas sailors protetoras,baniram-no para o "Galaxy Cauldron",onde todas as criaturas malígnas permanecem... L�,esperou gerações,só juntando forças,para despertar e se vingar dela,e das sailors.E agora,não existe corpo,nem alma,é escravo de sua ambição e vingança"  
- Crystalinys... Não foi páreo para mim... Não foi capaz nem de se defender... Agora destruirei suas protegidas!H�,h�,há... - e sua gargalhada ecoou por aquela fortaleza negra.Novamente,ele se aproxima de uma cápsula,e começa a citar as palavras de invocação:  
- "Poderes das trevas!Dai-me forças para trazer esse ser maligno!Desperte-novamente,a cápsula entre em atividade.  
Logo, a maligna sai da cápsula .É uma mulher muito bonita,possui olhos azuis,assim como seus longos cabelos,que vão até o chão.A roupa é como se fosse um "Kimono" alaranjado,mas é um pouco mais aberto,e possui alguns detalhes,como um losângulo,na parte da cintura,também em azul.  
- Eis-me aqui,sua serva,mestre.  
- Terás que recuperar os cristais sagrados!Aqueles que foran perdidos por aquelas inúteis... Servas inúteis-disse Terror,batendo com força sobre o trono.  
- Eu sou diferente delas... Não tenho escrúpulos,nem piedade.  
- Ótimo saber disso,Sadness.Sim... Este será o teu nome.  
Ele levantou-se e dirigiu-se a umas das três colunas,e ali,se encontrava o último dos cristais,Rainbow Crystal.  
- Tome -disse Terror,entregando o cristal -daqui deves tirar tua fonte de poder,para poder destruir aquelas guerreiras.  
- Mas... como farei isso-disse Sadness,olhando ainda espantada para o cristal resplandecente,que soltava algumas faíscas.  
- Assim como os outros cristais,neste também pode se retirar alguma energia... Mas,obviamente,o poder total só é despertado pelo próprio dono.  
- Claro... E quem será minha "pobre vítima",mestre?  
- Será o guerreiro do fogo, Takuya. Um dos seus pontos fracos é a tristeza,nele é que deverás agir!  
- Sim,mestre!Será divertido... Farei a sofrer, e depois liquidarei com todas- disse ela,mexendo nos longos cabelos.  
- Assim espero... Não haverá outra chance,esta é a única que tens para me mostrar a tua competência.  
- Não falharei,mestre. -e desaparece.  
- Em breve,o mais poderoso dos cristais estará nas minhas mãos! E então,todo o universo será meu!  
Enquanto isso,em Tóquio,mais um dia nasce,na vida de nossas guerreiras... (Bah!Me inspirei agora)  
Casa de Takuya.  
TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMM.  
- Ah... Que sono-disse Takuya,espreguiçando-se.Deixa eu ver que horas são... Droga!Tô atrasado!  
- Nossa,Takuya!Que barulheira-disse Hitsuki,meio confusa.  
- Eu tô hiper atrasado!Logo,hoje que tem o teste para o time de vôlei.  
- Mas,as aulas do clube de vôlei não são a tarde-disse Hitsuki,indo até a mesinha da cama,verificando o horário.  
- Sim,são,mas o professor vai começar o teste de manhã,que vai seguir até a tarde.-disse Takuya.  
- Ah,tá explicado... -disse ela,voltando a sua cama,ainda sonolenta.  
- E além disso,como diz aquele provérbio:"Antes tarde,do que mais tarde"  
- É ,"Antes tarde,do que nunca",Takuya. '  
- É,eu sabia que era alguma coisa com isso. ' Tchauzinho,Hitsuki!A gente se vê mais tarde-disse Takuya,saindo do quarto.  
- Tchau!Boa Sorte!  
Na cozinha.  
- Takuya,você não está atrasado- disse a mãe de Takuya,olhando preocupada os ponteiros do relógio.  
- É,tô schim... -disse Takuya,com um bolinho na boca.  
- Não quer que eu te leve no colégio?  
- Não,mãe,não precisa.Eu sei que você já tá atrasada para ir trabalhar.Eu só iria te atrasar mais ainda.  
- Eu te levo,sem problemas.  
- Não,mãe,sério,não precisa.E além disso,é bom fazer exercícios matinais,já que eu tenho que caminhar,ou ,melhor,correr um pedaço até a parada de ônibus.  
- Bom,vc é quem sabe,Takuya.  
Takuya deu-lhe um beijo no rosto,pegou sua pasta escolar e colocou os sapatos.  
- Tchau,mãe!  
- Tchau,boa aula!  
Takuya saiu ás pressas de casa,e se não corresse,iria perder o próximo ônibus para a escola.

Na escola Juuban.  
- Eles estão atrasados-disse Kouji.  
- É verdade,e dessa vez,não é só o Tommy,o Takuya ainda não apareceu. -disse Izumi.  
- Mas,por acaso,aquela "cabecinha" correndo em nossa direção,não é o Tommy-disse Megumi.  
- E,aquela não é o Takuya-disse Sayorini,olhando para o lado o aposto.  
- Sim,são eles mesmo.Eles estão vindo bem rápido,vcs ñ acham-disse Haruna.  
- E não tão com cara que vão parar-disse Kouji espantado.  
- Ai,meu Deus! Eles vão se bater-disse Megumi.  
Tanto Takuya,como Tommy vinham em alta velocidade e.  
- Meninos!Cuidado-disse Sayorini,porém em vão.  
- Sai da frente-disseram Tommy e Takuya,ao mesmo tempo.  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!  
O barulho não deixava dúvidas do "estrago".Mas,na verdade,a batida não foi tão feia assim,mas rendeu boas gargalhadas as meninas,e para boa parte dos alunas que se encontravam no corredor.A cena era engraçada de se ver: pastas de um lado,Takuya e Tommy de "pernas pro ar" de outro.  
- Ai,ai,ai,minha cabeça!Parece que eu trombei com um elefante-disse Tommy,não vendo Takuya.  
- Elefante,digo eu!Não olha por onde anda-disse Takuya juntando a pasta,e logo percebendo que era.  
- Tommy!Puxa,eu ñ tinha visto que era vc-disse Takuya,agora em pé,estendendo a mão.  
- Takuya-disse Tommy,pegando na mão dele,e também meio envergonhado de ter chamado o amigo "carinhosamente" de elefante. Vc tá legal?Eu também não te vi!  
Har- Meninos,vcs estão bem?  
Ta- Tudo bem.Nada de grave.  
Me- Só de... Engraçado-e começou a rir.  
Nem Izumi e Sayorini,as mais "quietas",puderam contra a tentação de não rir,e assim como Kouji e Haruna,também começaram a rir também.Os dois, Takuya e Tommy,que estavam com uma cara de "tacho",se entreolharam,e também caíram na gargalhada.

Enquanto isso,no centro de Tóquio.  
Sadness sobrevoava o centro de Tóquio e logo,aterrissa em um alto edifício,com uma bela vista.Ela olha,por alguns instantes,espantada,pessoas indo e vindo,por todos os lados.  
- Está decidido... -ela ergue o braço esquerdo a sua frente,e em sua mão,aparece o Rainbow Crystal.O cristal começa a emanar uma energia que envolve o corpo de Sadness,misturando-se a sua magia.Um forte vento começa a balançar suas roupas e seus longos cabelos.Um losângulo aparece em sua frente.  
- Sad Illusion-este se desintegra,em pequenos pedaços,formando um espécie de rede,invisívil as pessoas,cobrindo toda a cidade de Tóquio.  
- Por enquanto,é só uma ilusão,mas logo se tornará a verdadeira realidade dessas pessoas!

De volta a escola Juuban.  
Mais um período acabava,e aquela hora,passando já o almoço,iniciando-se o teste de vôlei.Haviam bastante alunos na quadra.A maioria estava alí pelo teste,mas muitos não tinham aula naquela tarde,e resolveram assistí-lo.  
- Ai,ai,ai... Tô nervoso-disse Takuya,que esfregava ansiosamente as mãos. - Não fica assim,Takuya!Você não é um dos melhores jogadores do time?Então,pra que se preocupar... -disse Tommy,ainda comendo algo,"sobra" do almoço.  
Me-Tommy! ' Vc ainda tá comendo?  
- já tinha acabado meu lanche,e eu ainda tava com fome,eu falei com o Kouji,e ele me deu esse restinho do lanche dele!Ah,Desculpa!Eu nem ofereci!Vocês querem um pouquinho-disse Tommy,ainda meio lambuzado,com tal "ferocidade" que comia.  
- Não,não,eu tô mais que satisfeita! '  
- E eu nem quero!Eu comi pouco hoje,justamente pelo teste!  
- Ah,t�!Então sobra mais pra mim!   
- E a Haruna e o Kouji-perguntou Takuya.  
- Estão no clube de jardinagem.E a Izumi e a Sayorini,estão no clube de informática.Essas quatro realmente gostam de estudar-disse Megumi.  
- Você e eu,somos as únicas que não participamos de nenhum clube,né,Megumi?  
- É verdade!Você nunca tentou entar em algum,Tommy?  
- É,mais ou menos.  
- Ele bem que tentou participar,jogando futebol,mas o resultado não foi dos melhores... -disse Takuya,dando alguns tapinhas de consolo em Tommy.  
- Mas,o Kouichi também não participa,né-disse Megumi.  
- Ele é um caso a parte... Lá na escola dele,todo mundo tem adoração por ele-disse Tommy.  
- É,uma vez eu entrei lá de "penetra",é uma escola bastante rígida e realmente,todo mundo idolatra o Kouichi!  
PRÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!  
O apito do professor silenciou os alunos e chamou a atenção de todos. Professor- Atenção,por favor!Vamos dar início a seleção dos alunos para o time de vôlei da escola Juuban,que enfrentará em algumas semanas,o time da escola Tomoeda.Bom,vamos começar.  
Logo,o professor começou a chamar os alunos,que se dirigiam ao centro da carta.  
Prof- Kanbara!Em quadra!  
Takuya- Ai,meu Deus!Sou eu!  
Tommy- Vai l�,Takuya!  
Megumi- Mostra pra eles!Boa Sorte!  
Takuya-Brigado,meninas!  
Takuya foi correndo,onde muitos alunos,igualmente uniformizados como ele,se encontravam.  
O professor organizou 2 times de 6 jogadores em cada lado.Os expectadores se organizaram nas arquibancadas,e logo o jogo começou.O time adversário de Takuya começou sacando,a defesa do time recebe,Takuya,como levantador,toca a bola pra a atacante,que o passar do tampo,o jogo fica emocionante,e termina em 2 "sets" a 1,para o time de Takuya,e este,deu lances muito bons durante o jogo.A platéia gostou e aplaudiu.  
O professor organizou e escalou o time titular e o time reserva,que novamente começou a jogar,e claro,Takuya estava entre os titulares.Tommy e Megumi fizeram festa na arquibancada.Mas,o professor paralizou o jogo,e não parecia muito satisfeito:  
- Garotos!A defesa!Onde está a defesa do time de vocês!Tanto o time reserva como o titular estão com as defesas ruins!Se não melhorarem,não vamos conseguir resistir nem ao primeiro "set!  
Os jogadores calaram-se,mas era verdade,apesar do time titular ter superado o reserva,não foi por muita diferença,a defesa não estava lá muito bem.  
- Ainda bem que o Takuya não é da defesa-disse Tommy.  
- É,esse professor é bem duro com os alunos do vôlei-disse Megumi.  
O professor fez mais alguns ajustes no time,o jogo recomeçou,mas continuava insatisfeito.A arquibancada aquietou-se,estavam prestando atenção ao jogo.Megumi e Tommy continuavam a conversar.A jogadora do time reserva saca,mas a bola vai torta,e muito rápida,em direção á torcida.  
- Cuidado!Saiam daí-grito o professor,aflito.  
- Ai,meu Deus!Megumi a bola vem vindo-diz Tommy,que se encolhe com as mãos na cabeça.  
Mas, Megumi,não parece assustada,ela se posiciona,e recebe a bola,de "manchete",com louvor,e esta retorna a quadra,parando nas mãos de Takuya.Todos ficam boquiabertos com o ocorrido.  
Me- Será que eu fiz algo de errado?  
Mas,logo,ela é saudada com palmas,o que a deixou envergonhada.  
- Nossa!Como foi que consegui pegar aquela bola-disse Megumi espantada.  
- Eu não tenho a mínima idéia,acho que foi instinto.  
Prof- Garota!Qual é o seu nome?  
- Hayashibara... Megumi Hayashibara.  
- Certo,Hayashibara.Desça até aqui,quero ver se faz isso de novo!  
Megumi vai correndo a quadra.  
- Ok!Kitsumoto,saque!Mas,dessa vez,não saque pra fora-disse o professor,apontando para o outro lado da quadra,o que deixou a jogadora envergonhada.  
- Hayashibara,receba o saque dela!  
- T�!  
Megumi se posiciona e novamente,recebe a bola.  
- Muito bom,Megumi-diz Takuya,surpreso,  
- É... Eu não tenho mais dúvidas... Hayashibara,você está no time.  
- Quê!Eu!  
- Sim,esperava o quê?  
- Não,nada.Obrigada!  
Os dois times saudam Megumi,que fica lisongeada.  
- Parabéns,Megumi-diz Takuya,se aproximando,batendo palmas.  
- Puxa,Takuya!Obrigada!  
- É isso aí,Megumi-diz Tommy,dando um pulo pra cima de Megumi.  
- Calma,Tommy! ' Não precisa exagerar.  
- Não é exagero nenhum!Eu realmente não sabia que você jogava tão bem!Mas... Bem-vinda ao time-diz Takuya,estendendo a mão.  
- Obrigado!Muito obrigado-diz Megumi,apertando a mão de Takuya.  
De repente,uma voz é ouvida na auto-falante- "Sr. imediatamente a secretaria"  
To- Ih,Takuya!O que que vc aprontou agora,hein?  
- Eu?Eu não fiz nada!Mas,eu vou lá ver o que é-disse Takuya,já saindo da quadra.

CONTINUA NA PARTE II

Bom,gente,aqui termina a primeira parte do capítulo 8!Espero que estejam gostando do capítulo!  
O que será que vai acontecer agora? Não percam,nos vemos na parte 2!  
contato: 


End file.
